Générations: Deuxième Partie
by tixilein2
Summary: 5 ans après les événements de Générations - Partie 1. L'Empire dévoile sa nouvelle arme: L'Etoile Noire. Padmé, aidée des Jedi encore en vie, prend la tête d'une nouvelle organisation: L'Alliance Rebelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La planète Naboo était habituellement paisible et ensoleillée. Le climat tempéré qui y régnait la plupart de l'année la rendait agréable à vivre. Pourtant, ce soir, un orage violent ravageait la petite planète bleue. Le vent soufflait fort, créant des vagues à la surface des grands lacs qui la recouvraient.

Padmé, assise dans son bureau, attendait une transmission holographique de la plus haute importance. Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait été forcée de quitter son poste de sénatrice. Pendant quelques mois, elle s'était occupée de ses nouveaux-nés. Bien qu'elle les aime de tout son cœur et qu'elle ne l'ait jamais contesté, être une mère n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Padmé avait besoin de se sentir utile, de faire changer les choses. Il s'agissait de deux parties de sa vie qui ne pouvaient être dissociées. Elle était la mère des jumeaux Skywalker, mais elle était également à la tête de la nouvelle Alliance Rebelle.

Plusieurs mois après la naissance des enfants, l'Empire Galactique avait encore resserré son étau. Darth Sidious avait ordonné la construction d'une base stellaire immense qui aurait le pouvoir de détruire une planète entière. Cette nouvelle avait mis les différents systèmes de l'Empire en ébullition. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Si une planète désapprouvait les décisions de l'Empereur, elle pouvait être désintégrée en un instant.

La nouvelle arme de l'Empire n'était cependant pas encore opérationnelle. Les sénateurs loyalistes qui s'étaient réunis il y a de cela cinq ans décidèrent que leur heure était venu. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, les dirigeants des systèmes membres du sénat désapprouvaient ces agissements.

C'est là que le rôle de Padmé de leader de l'opposition avait pris un tout nouveau tournant. Elle qui avait été forcée de quitter la scène publique agissait désormais dans l'ombre. Elle ralliait les systèmes à sa cause et préparait la défense.

L'Holonet décrivait l'Alliance Rebelle comme « le nouveau mouvement séparatiste ». Padmé avait horreur de cette appellation. Elle savait cependant que l'Empire avait la main mise sur les médias et qu'il s'en servaient allégrement pour la propagande.

L'alarme du dispositif de lecture holographique disposé au centre du bureau de Padmé s'enclencha. L'ancienne sénatrice de Naboo se leva et activa la transmission.

L'image de l'amiral Ackbar, de la planète Mon Calamari, se projeta face à Padmé. Il était responsable de la garde personnelle du prince de sa planète et avait d'importantes informations à transmettre.

- Amiral, salua Padmé d'un ton sérieux. J'attendais votre transmission.

- Représentante Amidala, répondit-il en s'inclinant. Le Prince Lee-Char tient à vous faire part de sa sympathie. Vous avez été une alliée précieuse pendant la Guerre des Clones.

- Et je le resterai pour les conflits à venir. A-t-il reçu la visite de ma déléguée ?

- La Jedi Zemfira nous a quitté ce matin, répondit l'amiral. Elle nous a transmis votre message. Nous comprenons les motivations qui vous poussent à vouloir agrandir votre Alliance. Le prince désapprouve les méthodes de l'Empire autant que vous. Ceci dit, nous joindre à votre cause représente une menace pour tout le peuple de Mon Calamari. Si l'Empereur avait vent de notre trahison, les conséquences seraient désastreuses !

- Je comprends votre inquiétude. Mais si personne ne prend le risque de se soulever contre lui, alors la Galaxie ne pourra jamais plus aspirer à vivre dans la paix. Nous avons encore la possibilité de réinstaurer une République. Mais nous devons le faire ensemble.

- Le Prince Lee-Char accepte votre demande. Vous pourrez compter Mon Calamari parmi vos alliés. Nous comptons malgré tout sur votre discrétion, ajouta-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Soyez assuré que l'Alliance sait se montrer très discrète, répondit Padmé, satisfaite de la tournure des événements. Les Jedi sont partis en mission et nous ramèneront bientôt les plans de l'Etoile Noire. Si nous trouvons sa faiblesse, nous serons en mesure de détruire ce vaisseau monstrueux.

- Quand tel sera le cas, soyez assurés que nous mettrons nos forces à votre service, répondit l'amiral Ackbar en saluant l'ancienne sénatrice de Naboo.

La conférence holographique prit fin et Padmé sortit de son bureau. Elle était très satisfaite. Mon Calamari n'était pas doté d'une force militaire très puissante et n'aiderait pas l'alliance à vaincre l'Empire à eux tout seuls. Ils représentaient cependant des alliés supplémentaires et, en ces temps de dictature et d'insécurité, toute aide était la bienvenue.

۞

Le soir venu, l'orage qui traversait avec violence la petite planète Naboo ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Le ciel gris obscurcissait la grande demeure de Padmé. Les lacs parsemés à travers toute la contrée étaient déchainés et les vagues s'écrasaient contre la rive, éclaboussant les environs avec fracas. Le bruit du tonnerre couvrait toute discussion, tandis que les éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Hors de question de manger sur la véranda ce soir.

Padmé avait installé trois couverts à la table du salon intérieur. Ce soir encore, trois places seraient occupées. Anakin était parti depuis près d'un mois. C'est la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés aussi longtemps depuis la naissance des jumeaux.

- Puis-je encore faire quelque chose ? demanda C3PO en posant le dernier plat sur la table.

- Non, merci 3PO répondit Padmé d'une voix douce. Tu peux prendre congé maintenant.

Le droïde quitta les lieux tandis que Padmé se dirigea vers le couloir qui menait à la grande chambre au bout du couloir.

- Luke, Leia ! Le diner est servi ! cria-t-elle avant de retourner dans le salon pour se mettre à table.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent en courant et sautèrent sur leur chaise avec vélocité. Ils étaient affamés. Leur assiette était remplie de fruits et de légumes originaires de la planète dont ils étaient très friands.

Padmé posa les yeux sur ses enfants et son cœur se resserra. Ils lui rappelaient toujours leur père. Et il leur manquait beaucoup. A tous.

Luke avait les yeux bleus d'Anakin et ses cheveux clairs. Leia avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns de sa mère. Obi-Wan disait toujours qu'ils étaient comme deux versions miniatures de leurs parents.

- Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui ? demanda Padmé en découpant des légumes dans l'assiette de sa fille.

- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Mais ce n'est pas très drôle de travailler avec les projecteurs holographiques... ajouta Leia en soupirant.

Padmé regarda tristement sa fille mais ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Ses enfants ne pouvaient pas aller à l'école comme les autres. Ils devaient rester cacher, pour leur bien. Cette pensée brisa le cœur de Padmé. Elle aurait aimé que les jumeaux puissent avoir une vie normale.

Soudain, Luke et Leia relevèrent leurs yeux des plats de nourriture qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Ils se regardèrent avec insistance, une expression neutre sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Padmé, curieuse.

Luke et Leia se levèrent simultanément. Leur visage s'illumina et brillait comme les deux soleils de Tatooïne au milieu de l'après-midi.

- Et où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

- Dehors ! répondit Luke en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Comment ça ? s'énerva Padmé en les suivant. Vous n'avez pas fini votre repas. Et vous avez vu l'orage ?

Les enfants ne répondirent rien et échappèrent à leur mère en courant vers la porte qui menait à la terrasse.

Padmé était exaspérée. Les jumeaux étaient adorables. La moitié du temps. L'autre moitié, ils pouvaient être très désobéissants. Elle les poursuivit jusque sur la terrasse. Quelle bêtise avait-il encore inventée pour la malmener ?

- Papa ! s'écrièrent simultanément les jumeaux.

En entendant leur exclamation, la jeune femme accourut elle aussi dehors. _Il_ était rentré. Et cela valait bien la peine d'interrompre un repas pour courir sous la pluie de l'orage.

Padmé courut jusqu'à la terrasse où elle se retrouva face à Anakin et leurs enfants. Il était agenouillé face à eux et les seraient dans ses bras. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, elle courut jusqu'à son mari. Il se releva pour être à sa hauteur et la serra dans ses bras en la soulevant du sol.

Pendant ce temps, Luke et Leia s'enroulèrent chacun à une extrémité de la cape Jedi de leur père.

- Tu m'as manquée, murmura-t-il, le visage collé dans les cheveux de sa femme.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit-elle en soupirant. Tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton retour ! s'indigna-t-elle en lui tapant légèrement le torse.

- Je voulais vous faire une surprise, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Anakin et Padmé regardèrent leurs enfants s'enrouler et jouer dans les vêtements Jedi de leur père en souriant. Ils n'aimaient pas voir leurs parents s'absenter de manière prolongée. Malheureusement, ces absences devenaient de plus en plus répétitives et de plus en plus longues. En particulier pour Anakin, qui accompagnait Obi-Wan et Zemfira à travers la galaxie dans des missions secrètes pour l'Alliance Rebelle.

- Tu as trouvé ce que nous voulions ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Obi-Wan est déjà en route pour Alderaan pour prévenir le sénateur Organa. Nous en parlerons plus tard, termina Anakin en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Padmé.

Il savait bien à quoi elle faisait référence. Les plans de l'Etoile Noire que lui et Obi-Wan avaient été chargés de voler. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas en parler. Il avait passé un mois loin de sa famille et il entendait bien profiter d'eux ce soir.

- Nous étions en train de manger, déclara Padmé en souriant. Je vais demander à 3PO d'ajouter une assiette.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon pendant qu'Anakin et les jumeaux la suivaient. Les deux enfants affichaient un grand sourire et semblaient avoir oublié tout le reste.

- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais dehors ? demanda Anakin d'une voix sérieuse.

- On a fait comme tu nous as expliqué. On a senti ta présence, répondit Leia, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle de la galaxie.

C'était étonnant. Anakin se rappela cependant que, après tout, c'était peut-être bien ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel pour eux. La Force était très puissante. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, Anakin avait eu la capacité de les sentir à travers elle. Ils étaient bien ses enfants et avaient hérités de ses talents. Depuis un peu plus d'un an, il avait commencé à leur parler de ces dons qu'ils avaient. Il leur avait appris à les utiliser également.

Padmé n'approuvait pas entièrement cela. Elle pensait qu'ils devraient être maitre de leur destin et qu'il serait plus sage de les laisser choisir leur voie, sans tenter de les influencer. Si leurs enfants voulaient devenir des Jedi, Anakin aurait tout le temps de les entrainer.

C3PO déposa une quatrième assiette à côté de celle de Padmé. Toute la famille se retrouva à table, réunie pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Ce moment de réjouissance sembla rendre Luke et Leia plus agités et plus espiègles qu'à leur habitude. Le jeune garçon leva la main et fit voler les baies Kujat rouges, dont lui et sa jumelle étaient très friands, de l'assiette de sa sœur.

- Maman ! s'exclama la petite fille, énervée.

- Luke ! s'indigna sa mère. Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas faire voler la nourriture de ta sœur hors de son assiette !

- Tu y arrives ? s'émerveilla Anakin, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Padmé dévisagea son mari. Ses yeux exprimaient son indignation. Comment pouvait-elle éduquer leurs enfants s'il félicitait ce qu'elle réprimandait ?

- Pardon, chuchota Anakin en haussant des épaules.

- C'est facile ! renchérit le petit garçon. Je me concentre très fort sur ce que je veux, je ne pense à rien d'autre et j'arrive à faire bouger des choses ! Je fais comme tu nous as appris, ajouta-t-il, très fier.

Padmé se retourna encore une fois vers son époux avec indignation. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas influencer leurs enfants trop jeunes. Elle voulait qu'ils choisissent librement de devenir des Jedi et qu'ils ne ressentent pas la pression qui découlait de leurs origines. Anakin avait accepté à condition que Padmé en fasse de même et ne les forme pas à devenir de parfaits petits apprentis politiciens.

- _Comme tu leur as appris _? répéta Padmé sur un ton inquisiteur.

- Eh bien... ils ont demandé, se défendit Anakin, peu convainquant. Vous ne voulez pas parler d'autre chose ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers ses enfants pour détourner la colère de leur mère.

Les jumeaux ne semblaient pas comprendre d'où venait le problème. C'est ainsi que Leia décida fièrement de raconter sa journée.

- Les cours que maman nous a organisés sont très difficiles. Il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Je ne comprends pas très bien la politique Naboo et les principes d'élection de la monarchie.

Cette fois, c'est Anakin qui adressa un regard surpris à sa femme. Elle le regarda avec des yeux faussement innocents. S'il n'avait pas le droit d'influencer le choix de leurs enfants, il était entendu qu'elle devait respecter les mêmes règles.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je savais que tu tricherais, alors j'ai pris les devants, répondit-elle malicieusement.

Ils avaient tous les deux contourné l'interdiction. Cependant, chacun d'entre eux commençait à se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne pouvaient pas éviter de les influencer complètement. Padmé ne pouvait pas imaginer que Luke et Leia n'apprennent pas à maitriser la Force en ayant de telles aptitudes, tout comme Anakin ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils puissent tout ignorer de la politique.

۞

Les goutteux d'eau éclaboussaient les fenêtres de la chambre des jumeaux Skywalker. Leur bruit répétitif était parsemé des grondements violents du tonnerre.

- Je n'aime pas l'orage, murmura Luke en remontant la couverture de son lit jusqu'à son menton.

- L'orage ne peut rien te faire, murmura Anakin en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

Le jeune père se dirigea ensuite vers le lit de sa fille. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée par l'orage comme son frère. Leia était une forte tête. Comme sa mère. Il était rare qu'elle avoue avoir peur de quoi que ce soit.

- Faites de beaux rêves, déclara-t-il en quittant la chambre de ses enfants.

Anakin se hâta de rejoindre sa femme dans le salon. Comme elle lui avait manqué ! Il avait toujours eu horreur de la laisser pour partir en mission à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Padmé était debout, face à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait accès à la terrasse de la propriété. Anakin se plaça derrière elle et la glissa tendrement entre ses bras. Il était plus grand qu'elle et appuya son visage contre l'épaule de sa femme en soupirant de soulagement. Maintenant qu'il la sentait entre ses bras, il se sentait à nouveau entier.

- J'étais tellement inquiet, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire. Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Toutes mes transmissions sont cryptées. Tu as modifié toi-même le projecteur holographique pour qu'il fausse l'indication de notre position.

- Je sais, répondit-il calmement. Je suppose que je suis juste très mauvais lorsqu'il s'agit de partir loin de toi.

Padmé se retourna et serra son époux entre ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Il y avait des sujets importants dont il devait parler, mais elle voulait profiter du calme que son retour lui procurait, ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

- Zemfira n'est pas encore rentrée ? demanda-t-il en desserrant légèrement son étreinte pour faire face à Padmé.

- Elle est en route. Ton ancienne apprentie a fait du très bon travail. Le prince Lee-Char a accepté de rejoindre l'Alliance.

- C'est une bonne chose, murmura Anakin, pensif. Nous aurons besoin de tous les alliés que nous pourrons trouver pour détruire l'Etoile Noire.

Padmé l'observa avec curiosité. Il s'était absenté un mois entier avec Obi-Wan pour trouver et voler les plans de l'arme de destruction de l'Empire.

- Nous avions raison, cette arme a bien une faille. Nous pouvons la détruire. Mais ça ne sera pas facile, ajouta-t-il, inquiet. J'ai envoyé une copie des plans de construction au capitaine Typho pour qu'il les fasse analyser par les pilotes de Naboo. Obi-Wan est en route pour en faire de même avec les forces stellaires d'Alderaan.

Padmé hocha de la tête pour acquiescer. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, mais elle savait pertinemment que si un combat devait avoir lieu en orbite pour détruire l'arme de l'Empire, Anakin allait y participer. Il était son époux et le père de ses enfants et elle craignait toujours pour sa sécurité, mais elle ne pouvait pas priver l'Alliance de son meilleur pilot


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le calme de la nuit berçait la petite planète Alderaan. Seul le bruit des moteurs du vaisseau d'Obi-Wan vint perturber ce silence parfait. Il se posa discrètement sur l'une des plateformes privées de la demeure royale. Sa mission était de la plus haute importance et il ne devait pas prendre le risque d'être vu.

Cette planète était neutre et ses habitants n'appréciaient pas l'Empire. Cependant, les espions étaient partout en ces temps de tyrannie et de trahisons. La vigilance était toujours de mise.

Raymus Antilles était le capitaine du Tantive IV, le vaisseau consulaire de la famille royale. Il était un très bon pilote et l'un des plus fidèles éléments que l'Alliance comptait dans ses rangs. Bail Organa lui avait demandé son aide, quelques jours auparavant, pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Des Jedi étaient récemment parvenus à voler les plans de l'Etoile Noire, la nouvelle arme de l'Empire. L'Alliance Rebelle avait décidé de la détruire pour mettre fin à la tyrannie qui avait gagné la galaxie. Antilles, en sa position de capitaine et d'homme de confiance, devait décrypter ces plans et les aider à préparer l'attaque. Les deux hommes attendaient dans une grande salle de projection. L'arrivée du Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi avait été annoncée.

- Maitre Kenobi ! salua le capitaine du Tantive IV en s'inclinant.

- Capitaine Antilles, Sénateur Organa, répondit le Jedi en s'avançant dans la salle de projection holographique.

Obi-Wan inséra une petite carte dans le lecteur. Une image holographique de l'Etoile Noire en ressortit instantanément. Elle était très détaillée et permettait d'étudier les conduits et les différents reliefs du vaisseau.

- J'ai déjà étudié ce plan avec mon ancien apprenti, le Jedi Skywalker. Il semblerait que la précieuse arme de l'Empire ne soit pas invincible. Nos recherches d'une faille potentielle nous ont menés à nous pencher sur les conduits d'aération.

- Les conduits ? s'étonna le capitaine Antilles. D'après votre plan, il s'agit de cibles minuscules. Etes-vous certain qu'une telle opération soit réalisable ?

- La bouche d'aération principale fait moins de deux mètres de large. C'est petit, mais c'est possible ! Attaquer un vaisseau de cette envergure de manière frontale ne donnera aucun résultat.

Les trois hommes observèrent un moment les plans de l'Etoile Noire. Cette arme avait la capacité de détruire une planète toute entière d'un seul tir. Elle représentait un moyen de pression qui plongeait tous les systèmes dans la peur et garantissait à l'Empire de gouverner sans remise en question. Elle devait être détruite à tout prix.

- Est-elle déjà opérationnelle ? demanda Bail Organa, soucieux.

- Nos recherches nous portent à croire que non, répondit Obi-Wan. Ces plans indiquent qu'elle se trouve en orbite autour de Coruscant. Elle est protégée par des boucliers et toute attaque serait futile. En revanche, nous pourrons facilement la traquer. Je suggère que nous les prenions par surprise, dès qu'elle sera mise en service par l'Empire.

- C'est une manœuvre extrêmement dangereuse, répondit le sénateur avec inquiétude.

- Dangereuse, mais nécessaire, renchérit le capitaine Antilles. Maitre Kenobi a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas tenter une attaque en orbite de Coruscant. Ce serait du suicide.

- L'Empire en aura bientôt fini avec la construction de l'Etoile Noire. Nous devrions réunir toutes nos forces.

- Alors cette heure est arrivée, déclara Bail Organa, songeur.

Depuis plusieurs années, les sénateurs loyalistes avaient incités des alliés à joindre leur cause. A force de se réunir, ils avaient décidé de former l'Alliance Rebelle, qui défendrait les idéaux de la République et prônerait la paix. Padmé, qui avait du quitter son poste de sénatrice, avait pris le commandement de cette organisation. Pour le moment, l'Alliance n'avait pas encore agi pour contrer l'Empire. Ils possédaient cependant une base secrète où se tenaient parfois des réunions. Ils y gardaient également tout leur équipement : des vaisseaux, des armes et des systèmes de boucliers. A présent, l'heure était venue de s'y retrouver pour préparer l'offensive.

- Je vais ordonner à toutes nos hommes de se rendre à la base Rebelle. Transmettez le message à la dirigeante Amidala. Nous nous retrouverons sur Hoth, la Base Echo.

- Entendu, répondit Obi-Wan en s'inclinant devant le sénateur. Je vais également contacter les Jedi Aayla Secura et Ki-Adi-Mundi, sur Tatooïne, pour leur demander de vous rejoindre ici et de vous escorter jusqu'à Hoth, vous et vos hommes.

۞

Zemfira était couchée dans le sable, au bord du grand lac qui longeait la modeste demeure que Padmé lui avait offerte quand elle était venue s'installer sur Naboo. L'ambiance qui régnait sur Naboo après un violent orage était particulière. L'air était encore humide, mais il était chaud. De légères brises de vent venaient caresser le visage de la jeune Jedi.

Elle venait d'effectuer l'une de ses premières missions en solo. Pendant longtemps, elle avait été l'apprentie d'Anakin. Maintenant que l'Ordre avait été détruit, il était cependant délicat de décider de quel serait le moment où elle passerait du statut de padawan à celui de chevalier Jedi. Obi-Wan et Anakin en avaient beaucoup parlé et avaient décidé de lui accorder ce titre. Elle avait donc commencé à effectuer des missions, toute seule.

Un sentiment s'empara tout à coup de la jeune fille. Un mélange d'espièglerie et d'humour qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, je sais que vous êtes là, déclara-t-elle sans bouger, gardant les yeux fermés.

Luke et Leia coururent vers elle, les bras ouverts pour l'enlacer. Leurs rires résonnaient sur la petite plage et couvrirent le bruit timide des vagues discrètes après la tempête. Ils se jetèrent sur la jeune fille et la serrèrent aussi fort que leurs petits bras pouvaient le permettre.

- Tu es rentrée quand ? demanda sans relâcher son emprise.

- Je suis arrivée cette nuit.

- Et tu ne nous as rien dit ! s'exclama Leia.

- Je n'allais quand même pas vous réveiller !

- Mais si ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Tu l'as dit à nos parents.

- Eux, ils étaient encore réveillés, précisa-t-elle.

Luke et Leia aimaient énormément Zemfira. Elle était comme une grande sœur pour eux. Toujours de bons conseils, elle les accompagnait également dans leurs bêtises et sa maitrise de la Force leur avait bien souvent permis de décrocher des fruits qui poussaient sur des branches trop hautes pour les atteindre avec leurs bras. Lorsqu'elle partait en mission, elle leur manquait énormément. Ils devaient fréquemment souffrir l'absence de leur père. Mais lorsque Zemfira s'absentait en même temps, cela rendait la tâche encore plus difficile.

Tous les trois restèrent assis dans le sable sans rien dire, en regardant le grand lac qui s'étendait face à eux. Les jumeaux étaient rarement aussi calmes. S'ils étaient dans cet état, c'est que quelque chose les tracassait.

- Tu es triste, déclara Leia.

Zemfira se retourna vers la petite fille et la scruta avec attention. Elle possédait déjà une connexion à la Force très profonde. Depuis tout petit, Leia sentait les émotions, elle les comprenait et semblait pouvoir influer sur elle. Luke, au contraire, était plus habile pour un emploi de la Force plus « physique ». Il était un vrai casse-cou et ne se privait jamais d'une occasion d'employer ses pouvoirs pour embêter sa sœur.

- C'est vrai, répondit finalement Zemfira.

- Papa et maman aussi sont tristes, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ils se font du souci pour vous. Des choses sont en train de se passer. Des choses que nous voulons éviter à tout prix.

- Des choses males ? demanda Luke, intrigué.

- Oui, répondit la jeune Jedi avec tristesse. Mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Personne ne va vous faire du mal, à vous.

- Et nos parents ?

Cette question aussi innocente soit-elle brisa le cœur de Zemfira. Et leurs parents ? Il était indéniable que de nombreux individus à travers la galaxie voulaient leur faire du mal. Répondre cela aux jumeaux aurait été stupide et cruel.

- Ils iront très bien.

- Vous allez partir ? demanda Luke qui semblait toujours inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils étaient tellement innocents et en même temps tellement impliqués dans ce conflit. Ils voulaient tout savoir, tout comprendre. Comment pouvait faire Padmé pour passer son temps avec eux et éviter leurs questions inquisitrices ?

- Je sais que vous allez partir, déclara Leia. J'ai entendu nos parents en parler quand ils croient que je dors.

Zemfira la regarda avec tristesse. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ? Anakin et Padmé devraient trouver un moyen de les garder en sécurité. Elle leur faisait confiance pour s'acquitter de cette tâche. En revanche, leur expliquer pourquoi ils devaient les abandonner allait être un autre problème. Et les empêcher de pleurer leur départ allait se relever impossible.

La jeune Jedi se retourna et senti une nouvelle présence. Anakin approcha de ses deux enfants et de Zemfira en silence. Son ancien maitre l'avait sauvée, des années auparavant. Depuis, ils partageaient une connexion très spéciale et très puissante. Ils avaient échangés involontairement des souvenirs qui les avaient amenés à se connaître mieux que quiconque. Même séparés par des parsecs de distance, ils pouvaient parfois entendre les pensées de l'autre.

Anakin possédait également une connexion très forte avec Padmé. Celle avec Zemfira était différente cependant. Il ne pouvait l'éviter et ne partageait pas ce lien par choix. C'était devenu une constante dans leur vie, comme un élément naturel de leur existence que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait expliquer.

Luke se dégagea légèrement de Zemfira pour s'allonger contre son père qui l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Les deux Jedi se regardèrent avec tristesse. Anakin avait entendu leur discussion. Il savait que les choix qu'ils allaient faire ne seraient pas faciles. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait simplement profiter de passer du temps avec sa famille.

۞

La nuit tomba sur la petite planète Naboo après une journée de repos bien trop courte. Zemfira et Anakin se tenaient dans le grand salon de la famille Skywalker et attendaient Padmé qui mettait ses enfants au lit. Les deux Jedi venaient de rentrer de missions et d'importantes décisions devaient être prises.

- Comment s'est passée la mission sur Geonosis ? demanda Zemfira en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Mal, comme tu peux l'imaginer. On nous a tiré dessus, on a détruit l'un de nos vaisseaux.

- Rien de trop inhabituel, constata-t-elle ne souriant.

Anakin lui adressa un sourire et ne répondit rien. Au même moment, sa femme entra dans le salon, le visage soucieux.

- J'ai reçu un message d'Obi-Wan, cet après-midi. L'Alliance va se réunir sur Hoth, dans la Base Echo. L'Etoile Noire sera bientôt opérationnelle et nous devons nous réunir pour préparer notre attaque. J'ai déjà contacté nos partisans.

- Quand devons-nous partir ? demanda Zemfira.

- Demain, répondit Padmé. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

La dirigeante de l'Alliance Rebelle tentait de rester calme et détachée, mais il n'y avait nul besoin de pouvoirs Jedi pour comprendre que cette nouvelle lui brisait le cœur.

- Et les jumeaux ? demanda Anakin tristement.

Les parents des petits Skywalker se regardèrent avec tristesse. Des enfants si jeunes ne pouvaient pas les suivre sur une planète froide et hostile comme Hoth. Ceci impliquait qu'il allait falloir les cacher pendant que les affrontements auraient lieux. Anakin et Padmé étaient tous les deux indispensables à l'Alliance Rebelle. Il n'était pas envisageable que l'un d'eux reste en retrait pour l'opération qui pouvait mettre fin à l'Empire.

- Je pense qu'ils devraient rester sur Naboo. Ils ont toujours vécu ici, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient encore plus perturbés par notre départ.

- Je suis d'accord, mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser tout seuls !

- Non, en effet, répondit Padmé, pensive. J'ai pensé les laisser avec mes parents.

Anakin n'y avait pas pensé. C'était une bonne idée. Les parents de Padmé ne savaient pas que leur fille était mariée avec lui. Elle leur avait expliqué que le père des jumeaux ne seraient pas impliqué dans leur vie et avait donné très peu de détails. Anakin s'y était fortement opposé au début. Mais Padmé pensait que garder son identité secrète permettrait d'ajouter une protection supplémentaire à leurs enfants. Personne, à part les Jedi et quelques membres de l'Alliance, ne savait que les enfants de Padmé étaient également ceux d'Anakin.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête en approbation. Il détestait devoir cacher son identité et renier ses propres enfants auprès de la famille de son épouse lui brisait le cœur. Après la fin des conflits et de l'Empire, il se jura que pas un être dans la galaxie ne pourrait ignorer son identité. Tout le monde saurait que Luke et Leia étaient ses enfants.

Pour l'heure, ces mensonges étaient pourtant nécessaires et il allait s'en accommoder.

- Nous les amènerons demain matin avant de partir pour Hoth, déclara Padmé, le cœur brisé par le chagrin.

۞

L'Empereur Sidious avait ordonné à sa navette de l'emmener dans le champ de protection de l'Etoile Noire, en orbite de la planète capitale de son Empire. Il se tenait face à la grande baie vitrée du vaisseau lorsque ce dernier atteignit finalement la zone protégée. Son arme de destruction était parfaite. Elle était le résultat de nombreuses années de travail. Son élaboration était longue et sa construction durait depuis cinq ans mais elle était finalement prête.

- Beau travail, Général Grievous, déclara-t-il en souriant. L'Etoile Noire est-elle complètement opérationnelle ?

- Oui, mon seigneur, répondit le général. Le système de bouclier vient d'être mis en place. Elle est maintenant prête à être utilisée et en parfait état de se défendre.

- Voilà qui est très satisfaisant.

L'Empereur se tourna pour se rendre dans le grand siège noir situé au centre du poste de commandement de sa navette. Il s'y installa et ne cacha pas un grand sourire narquois.

- Notre arme doit être testée. Je veux que le sénat impérial sache que les décisions de l'Empire ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. J'ai constaté un relâchement certain de nos forces, ces derniers temps.

- Vous voulez parler du vol des plans de l'Etoile Noire sur Geonosis ? demanda le général de sa voix froide et synthétique. Le Comte Dooku a pourtant affirmé avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires.

- S'il avait effectivement pris ses précautions, les plans n'auraient pas été volés, répondit sèchement le Seigneur Sith. Ce contretemps est sans importance. Les Rebelles se rejoindront bientôt dans leur base sur Hoth.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Grievous, surpris.

- Le nouvel apprenti du Comte Dooku s'est avéré plus utile que je ne l'avais espéré. Je l'ai chargé d'espionner l'Alliance Rebelle.

- Voulez-vous prendre la planète Hoth comme première cible ?

- Non. C'est une planète inhabitée qui n'attirera pas assez l'attention du sénat. Je veux leur faire passer un message et je veux qu'il soit clair. Prenez le commandement de l'Etoile Noire et dirigez-vous sur Alderaan. Le sénateur Organa et sa planète sont accusés de haute trahison. Montrons ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'affilient aux Rebelles, ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le Général Grievous s'inclina devant son maitre avant de quitter le poste de commandement du vaisseau pour rejoindre l'arme de destruction de l'Empire qu'il allait mener à sa première cible


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Zemfira avait quitté la planète très tôt dans la matinée. Son modèle de chasseur Jedi modifié par son ancien maitre l'avait porté silencieusement dans les cieux jusqu'à ce que son image disparaisse complètement de l'horizon.

Anakin et Padmé devaient amener les jumeaux chez leurs grands-parents avant de quitter la planète. Laisser leurs enfants n'allait pas être une chose facile. Rien ne les avait préparé à cela. Ils savaient pourtant qu'ils devaient le faire.

La ville de Theed se réveillait encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Les habitants de la capitale étaient chez eux et se préparaient pour une journée de travail.

La famille Skywalker arriva devant les escaliers qui menaient à la résidence des Naberrie avec regret.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas venir avec vous ? se plaignit Luke.

Anakin se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Il le serra un instant et chercha une réponse pour réconforter le petit garçon.

- Nous avons du travail et ça sera impossible pour nous de nous occuper de toi et Leia pendant un moment.

- Longtemps ? demanda-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père.

- Non, pas longtemps ! répondit Padmé qui ressentait le besoin de rassurer son fils. Nous reviendrons très vite pour vous chercher, je vous le promets.

Anakin et Padmé se regardèrent tristement. L'heure de se dire au revoir était arrivée. Faire durer ce moment plus longtemps ne le rendrait pas plus supportable. Anakin reposa son fils par terre et resta agenouillé pour lui faire face.

- Tu vas être fort et veiller sur ta sœur, d'accord ?

Luke hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Ses yeux étaient tristes, mais il ne pleurait pas. Le petit garçon était très fier et ne se laissait pas souvent aller.

- Un jour, je pourrais venir en mission avec toi ?

- Oui, quand tu seras grand ! répondit son père en souriant.

- Dans l'espace ? Et j'aurai un sabre laser comme toi ?

- Oui. Un jour je t'expliquerai comment faire et tu fabriqueras le tien.

Anakin et Padmé avaient beau ne pas vouloir influencer leurs enfants dans leurs choix, il semblait évident que la tâche était impossible. Luke mourait d'envie de devenir un Jedi.

- Et je pourrai avoir un bras mécanique aussi ?

Anakin s'attarda un instant sur le visage souriant de son fils. Le Jedi était complètement stupéfait. Comment pouvait-il souhaiter cela ?

- Non, on va essayer d'éviter ça, répondit Anakin d'un rire gêné.

Padmé les rejoignit en se baissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de leurs jumeaux et les quatre Skywalker s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant de devoir se quitter.

۞

La planète Hoth, habituellement dépourvue de toute forme humaine était le théâtre d'un rassemblement de l'Alliance Rebelle qui n'avait encore jamais été égalé. Leur cachette était un bunker creusé dans les profondeurs de la glace. Il était entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, les rendant invisible depuis l'espace.

La Base Echo n'était pas très grande mais elle suffisait amplement aux partisans qui désiraient se battre contre l'Empire. Ils étaient peu nombreux et leurs chances de succès étaient minces.

Mon Mothma était arrivée tôt dans la journée. Elle avait immédiatement rejoint le poste de commandement où Padmé et Bail devaient la rejoindre bientôt. Les opérations allaient être dirigées depuis la planète. L'Etoile Noire serait prochainement en état de marche. La stratégie des Rebelles était simple : suivre la progression de l'arme de l'Empire et l'attaquer quand il s'y attendrait le mois. Pour parvenir à ses fins, l'Alliance avait réuni une série d'armes et de vaisseaux au cours des cinq dernières années. Il s'agissait de X-Wings, des chasseurs de l'ancienne République ayant été modifiés, et des chasseurs Jedi apportés par les survivants de l'Ordre.

Obi-Wan Kenobi posa son chasseur Jedi dans le grand hangar à vaisseaux de la Base Echo. Il n'était pas venu seul. Sur la route entre Alderaan et Hoth, il s'était arrêté sur Dagobah. Le vieux maitre Jedi Yoda y avait trouvé refuge depuis l'avènement de l'Empire. Il était resté seul, prétextant un grand besoin de méditer. Aujourd'hui, l'Alliance avait besoin de lui. Il avait servi durant la guerre des clones et même s'il n'était pas un grand soldat, son expérience des conflits faisait de lui un leader hors pair. Les deux maitres se rendirent immédiatement dans le poste de commandement, où Mon Mothma et la jeune Zemfira les attendaient déjà.

- Jedi Zemfira ! s'exclama Yoda. Beaucoup grandi, tu as ! Vous revoir tous sains et saufs mon cœur de joie emplit.

- Maitre Yoda, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Anakin et Padmé ne sont pas encore là ? demanda Obi-Wan.

- Non. Ils ont mis les jumeaux en lieu sur avant de partir. Ils arriveront bientôt.

La sénatrice Mon Mothma et les Jedi discutèrent longuement de la tactique à appliquer dans le conflit à venir. L'Empereur avait mis sa station de combat en orbite autour de la capitale impériale. L'attaquer dans ces circonstances serait du suicide.

۞

Le Général Grievous se tenait dans le poste de commandement. L'Etoile Noire était désormais opérationnelle et sa première mission avait été désignée. Alderaan, une petite planète pacifique, était un choix audacieux. Son sénateur était réputé pour sa politique anti impériale et il n'avait jamais caché son désaccord vis-à-vis des décisions de l'Empereur. La destruction d'une planète entière avec pour seul motif une suspicion de trahison de l'Empire allait faire trembler tous les systèmes de la galaxie.

- Général, nous sommes arrivés dans le secteur 3-2-2-4. Alderaan est à portée de tir.

- Procédez selon le protocole, ordonna le général. L'Empereur ne tolérera aucun échec.

L'ingénieur en chef de l'Etoile Noire s'inclina devant le Grievous et retourna à son poste. La destruction d'une planète n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Les coordonnés de positionnement devaient être calculées avec grande précision. Le tir provoquait le vol en éclat de la roche qui constituait la planète. Si l'arme de l'Empire était mal placée, cela pouvait lui provoquer des dégâts considérables.

- Général, une communication pour vous ! déclara le lieutenant du poste de commandement.

- Projetez-la, ordonna-t-il sans même se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

L'image holographique de l'Empereur Sidious se dessina sur la table de projection.

- Mon Seigneur, salua le général en s'inclinant. Nous sommes en place pour la première mission de l'Etoile Noire.

- Fort bien, répondit le Sith en ricanant. J'attendrai votre signal pour réunir le sénat impérial en session extraordinaire. Cette nouvelle devrait calmer l'opposition.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Grievous de sa voix synthétique. Voulez-vous que j'ordonne le retour de l'Etoile Noire sur Coruscant après la destruction ?

- Non, répondit sèchement le seigneur Sith. J'ai une nouvelle cible pour vous. L'Alliance se réunit sur la planète Hoth. Je veux que vous mettiez fin à leur sombre tentative de rébellion. Il est temps de mettre un terme aux survivants d'une époque révolue.

Le Seigneur Sith était très satisfait. Tout se passait mieux encore qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il pensait que les Rebelles seraient difficiles à éliminer. Ils se cachaient dans toute la galaxie et leur identité n'était pas toujours clairement exprimée. Cependant, ils avaient fait l'erreur de tous se réunir sur une planète. Un simple tir de l'Etoile Noire suffirait à mettre fin à ce mouvement d'opposition.

Jamais son plan n'aurait pu aussi bien fonctionner si le jeune apprenti du Comte Dooku n'avait pas agi aussi efficacement. Il avait collé un mouchard sur la coque du vaisseau de l'ancienne apprentie de Skywalker. La jeune fille était douée, mais elle manquait de clairvoyance. Il semblait qu'elle n'ait pas senti la présence de ce dispositif de traçage. Elle avait offert à l'Empire tous les renseignements sur le positionnement de la famille Skywalker et de l'Alliance Rebelle sur un plateau.

- Et les Jedi ? demanda le général.

- Je m'occuperai d'eux moi-même. Les Jedi ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, ajouta-t-il froidement.

۞

Le Comte Dooku se tenait dans l'ascenseur qui menait au dernier étage de la grande tour impériale que le Seigneur des Sith avait fait construire peu de temps après l'avènement de l'Empire. Son jeune apprenti, dénommé Firrenz, était à ses côtés. Ils avaient été convoqués pour une mission de la plus haute importance.

Il y a de cela quelques semaines, Firrenz avait ressenti la présence d'une Jedi, sur la lointaine planète Mon Calamari. Telle était sa mission : depuis des années, il traquait et assassinait les êtres sensibles à la Force pour le compte de l'Empire. Cependant, ce jour-là, son maitre lui avait ordonné de laisser la jeune fille en vie. S'ils parvenaient à la traquer, elle leur serait d'une aide très précieuse pour localiser les Rebelles et les Jedi. Comme à son habitude, Firrenz s'acquitta de sa tâche à la perfection. Il colla un dispositif de localisation sur la coque du vaisseau de la jeune Jedi. Grâce à cela, l'Empereur découvrit rapidement l'emplacement de la cachette de la famille Skywalker et la base secrète des Rebelles.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, déclara l'Empereur en accueillant le Comte et son apprenti. L'itinéraire de l'apprentie de Skywalker indique la planète Hoth. Des images prises par mes satellites espions indiquent que les Rebelles sont en train de s'y réunir en ce moment même. Le Général Grievous se charge d'eux.

- Et pour les Jedi ? demanda Firrenz d'une voix emplie de haine.

- Zemfira a fait halte sur la planète Naboo. J'ai le pressentiment que ce choix n'est pas anodin.

- Les Jedi risquent bien de rejoindre leurs amis de la Rébellion sur Hoth. Que recherchons-nous exactement ?

- L'enfant de Skywalker. Et je le veux vivant.

۞

La galaxie est froide, immense, cruelle. Dans un univers aussi grand, le malheur et la douleur des autres n'intéresse personne. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, un cri d'horreur retentit dans la galaxie. Un cri qui dépasse les pires cauchemars de tous les êtres vivants de la galaxie et que nul peut ignorer.

Aujourd'hui, la planète Alderaan et tous ses habitants ont été réduits en poussière. Des milliers d'âmes ont perdu la vie en même temps, laissant place à un vide complet, un trou dans l'univers qui ne sera jamais plus complet.

Du pont de l'Etoile Noire, le Général Grievous et ses hommes regardent la scène se dérouler devant leurs yeux avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination. Jamais personne n'avait possédé autant de pouvoir.

- Mettez-vous en chemin pour la planète Hoth. Notre travail n'est pas encore terminé.

۞

La destruction d'Alderaan résonna en écho à travers la galaxie. Pour la plupart des gens, cette vibration aurait été imperceptible. Mais pas pour les Jedi. Ils n'étaient plus très nombreux, pourtant deux des leurs étaient morts dans l'explosion. Des millions de vie avaient écopé du même sort. Une telle souffrance ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue.

Du cockpit du vaisseau qu'il pilotait jusqu'à Hoth, Anakin ressentit une vibration dans la Force. Un sentiment horrible qu'il n'avait encore jamais senti jusque là. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra pour comprendre d'où venait cette sensation. Sa première crainte fut naturellement dirigée vers Luke et Leia. Mais ce n'était pas cela. Il ne pouvait pas dire où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'ils faisaient à ce moment précis. Il était cependant certain qu'ils étaient en vie. Si sa progéniture, une partie de lui, devait mourir, il le saurait.

Non, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose d'immense, de désastreux.

- Ça va ? demanda Padmé, inquiète.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, répondit-il froidement, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité de l'espace.

Son regard horrifié affecta rapidement Padmé et il comprit que, elle aussi, craignait pour leurs enfants.

- Non, ce n'est pas Luke et Leia, déclara-t-il immédiatement. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Comme une explosion. Un cri d'horreur suivi du néant...

- Cela n'a aucun sens, murmura Padmé.

- Je l'espère. Je l'espère vraiment... murmura-t-il avec inquiétude.

۞

La nouvelle était tombée très tôt dans la matinée. Mon Mothma reçu la visite de son assistante qui avait de graves nouvelles à lui annoncer. Le sénat était convoqué en séance extraordinaire. L'Empereur avait des nouvelles de la plus haute importance à communiquer.

Etant en déplacement, la sénatrice avait pris ses dispositions. Elle allait assister à la séance par projection holographique. Afin que ses alliés de la Rébellion puissent également entendre les nouvelles, elle avait convié tout le monde dans la grande salle de projection holographique.

Les Jedi étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce, où la portée du rayon holographique de retransmission ne pouvait pas les atteindre. La sénatrice se tenait face au dispositif muni de caméra qui allait la projeter dans le sénat de Coruscant.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Zemfira. Anakin a senti quelque chose, quelque chose de très fort ! Je ressens souvent des émotions ou des impressions à travers lui, mais aujourd'hui il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel.

- Douleur. Tristesse. Mort. Tout ça j'ai également ressenti, déclara Yoda, soucieux.

- Quoi que cela puisse être, je ne pressens rien de bon. Le sénateur Organa et toute la délégation d'Alderaan sont très en retard. Ils devraient déjà être arrivé !

Le centre de la table d'holoprojection s'illumina et dessina les formes rondes et aériennes de la nacelle centrale du sénat, dans laquelle se tenait l'Empereur. Sa voix semblait résonner dans le poste de commandement en une infinité d'échos, comme elle l'aurait fait dans la grande salle du sénat.

- L'heure est grave. Sénateurs, sénatrices, des groupements d'opposants se sont créés. Ils font obstacles à l'Empire Galactique et tentent de détruire les fondements de notre système.

Mon Mothma ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire sarcastique. Les fondements de la République avaient été détruits il y a bien longtemps. Comment pouvait-il accuser l'Alliance de vouloir sauver ce qui méritait de l'être ?

- J'ai le bonheur de vous apprendre que l'Etoile Noire a effectué sa première mission avec succès.

Un murmure d'horreur parcourut les membres de l'Alliance. Ce mauvais pressentiment prenait soudainement tout son sens. L'arme de destruction avait déjà servi.

- Les récentes informations nous ont amené jusqu'au sénateur Organa, de la planète Alderaan. Lui et les siens ont formé un groupe de dangereux terroristes dénommé l'Alliance Rebelle.

Mon Mothma ferma les yeux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Bail était un allié précieux, mais il était également un ami.

- J'ai la joie immense de vous annoncer que la menace a été éradiquée. La planète Alderaan a été la première cible de l'Etoile Noire, qui servira désormais l'Empire.

Même depuis le poste de commandement, les Jedi et la sénatrice pouvaient entendre les murmures d'incompréhension et d'horreur qui gagnèrent le sénat. L'Empereur ne régnait pas en respectant les droits de chacun. Mais comment les membres de l'Empire pouvaient-ils s'opposer à ce système quand une telle menace planait sur eux ?

- Les derniers Rebelles seront traqués et éliminés. Leurs alliés Jedi périront avec eux. L 'Empire Galactique deviendra plus puissant et plus sur qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Mon Mothma coupa les communications. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'en entendre d'avantage. Un silence pesant et douloureux gagna l'assemblée. Des alliés précieux avaient été perdus aujourd'hui. Pire encore, des amis étaient morts.

- Leur mort n'aura pas été vaine, déclara Mon Mothma avec tristesse. Soyez assuré qu'un tel acte ne restera pas impuni


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les Jedi et des soldats de l'Alliance avaient été chargés de patrouiller dans la zone de la base Echo. C'était une procédure habituelle et ils la répétaient chaque soir. Si l'Empire découvrait leur position, la situation serait très dangereuse pour tous les Rebelles. Leur arme de destruction ne leur laisserait que peu de temps pour organiser leur défense.

Anakin effectua sa ronde rapidement. Il était toujours le dernier à partir et le premier à rentrer. Le climat de cette planète lui était insupportable. Ayant été élevé jusqu'à l'âge de neuf ans sur la planète Tatooïne, il n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à des températures aussi froides. Bien sur, il avait parcouru la galaxie en compagnie d'Obi-Wan durant la guerre des clones et ces voyages l'avaient amené dans des contrés inhospitalières. Jamais cependant il n'avait pu s'y habituer complètement.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté sa mère pour devenir un Jedi, il y a de nombreuses années, Padmé l'avait réconforté. Elle l'avait trouvé seul et triste dans le vaisseau et lui avait apporté une couverture pour lui tenir chaud. Aujourd'hui, il était son mari et était devenu un Jedi, mais elle était toujours là pour lui apporter une couverture lorsqu'il avait froid.

Anakin était assis sur des caisses remplies de réservoirs de plasma pour les X-Wings. Il semblait préoccupé. Sa femme s'approcha de lui et l'enveloppa dans une couverture. Elle le serra dans ses bras et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien. J'ai un peu froid c'est tout. Je viens d'une planète où la chaleur est presque insupportable. Séjourner dans une base de glace ne devrait juste pas faire partie de ma destiné, lui répondit-il en rigolant.

Le réglage de la température avait toujours été un sujet de controverse. Padmé venait d'une planète tempérée. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le froid, mais elle appréciait les températures assez fraiches. Lorsque Anakin rentrait de mission sur Coruscant, la jeune femme pouvait toujours deviner s'il était déjà passé par leur appartement lorsqu'elle y entrait. Il augmentait toujours les jauges du régulateur de température et plongeait leur demeure dans un climat quasi tropical. Ce différend était devenu plus marqué encore lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble, sur Naboo. Padmé pensait que des températures trop élevées étaient néfastes pour leurs nouveaux-nés. Lui, au contraire, accusait sa femme de vouloir congeler leurs enfants. Ces petites disputes provoquèrent un grand sourire chez la jeune femme. Elle trouvait hilarant que ce grand Jedi puisse se montrer aussi tatillon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par l'amusement de sa femme.

- Je me disais qu'après plus de sept ans de mariage, il était étonnant que notre plus grand sujet de dispute soit le réglage du chauffage.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi...

Et il avait raison. Pendant la guerre des clones, de nombreux sujets de discussion étaient à éviter. Ils ne s'entendaient pas sur les solutions à apporter à la guerre et la politique était définitivement un thème à ne pas aborder. Anakin ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Padmé refusait de quitter son poste pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble et leur manière d'aborder le devoir différait complètement.

La grande porte du hangar à vaisseau s'ouvrit pour laisser entre Obi-Wan. Il venait de terminer sa ronde de surveillance et semblait soucieux. Il trainait derrière lui la carcasse d'un petit droïde. Anakin et Padmé se levèrent d'un bond et le rejoignirent pour inspecter sa découverte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Padmé.

- Un droïde sonde, répondit Anakin qui avait déjà vu ce type de droïdes durant ces missions. Ils récoltent des informations pour le compte de quelqu'un, se sont des espions !

- Je l'ai trouvé à l'autre extrémité de la base. Il y en avait d'autres, mais ils se sont enfuis.

- Alors ils savent où nous sommes, murmura sombrement Anakin.

Les droïdes sondes étaient de petites unités volantes munies de capteurs holographiques et thermiques. Ils enregistraient toutes les données d'un lieu et de ses habitants. L'Empire les avait donc retrouvés. Il fallait agir vite.

- Ils vont venir avec des renforts. Je suggère que nous réunissions tous les pilotes. Il faut nous tenir prêt. L'Etoile Noire est peut-être déjà en route !

- Mais comment ont-ils su ? demanda Padmé.

Cette question était également essentielle. Ils avaient agi en toute discrétion et avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Si l'Empire les avait localisés, c'est que quelqu'un les avait trahis ou qu'ils avaient été suivis. Quelle qu'en soit la cause, il devait la définir.

- Je vais inspecter les vaisseaux, déclara Obi-Wan. Si nous avons été tracé, je veux savoir qui en est la cause !

- N'interrogez pas les membres de l'Alliance, demanda Padmé d'une voix calme. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent accusés ou menacés. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est d'un mouvement de panique.

Obi-Wan hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers la grande plate-forme où les vaisseaux étaient entreposés. Il se munit d'un dispositif magnétique qui devait l'aider à repérer les dispositifs espions.

Padmé se dirigea vers la salle de commandement. Elle voulait informer Mon Mothma et le reste de l'Alliance du danger imminent qui planait désormais sur eux. Alors qu'elle arpentait le long couloir de glace qui menait au poste principal, son commlink se mit à biper. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour prendre cette communication. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de s'annoncer. La voix terrifiée de sa mère hurlait dans le haut-parleur.

- Maman ? demanda Padmé, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Luke et Leia vont bien ?

- Ils les ont emmenés ! cria-t-elle.

Padmé n'avait pas besoin de voir sa mère pour le comprendre. Elle pouvait lire la détresse dans sa voix et devinait ses larmes. En un instant, son dos se glaça. Elle ressentit une terreur que jamais encore elle n'avait connue. Ses enfants n'étaient plus en sécurité.

- Qui les a emmenés ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sa mère en pleurant. Ils sont venus dans la nuit. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. L'un d'eux était jeune. L'autre plus âgé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne comprends pas...

La mère de Padmé n'était pas en état de parler. Ses paroles et ses pleures se mêlaient en un tout incohérent. La jeune femme laissa tomber le commlink sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Anakin arriva en courant. Il avait senti l'ultime détresse de sa femme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu la provoquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, apeuré.

- Ils ont emmenés Luke et Leia, murmura-t-elle avec horreur.

Le simple fait de prononcer ces mots lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle avait tout fait pour mettre ses enfants en sécurité, mais elle avait échoué.

Anakin sentit une rage incontrôlable monter en lui. Une colère si puissante et si profonde qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait perdre la raison. Jamais encore il n'avait fait l'expérience d'une manifestation de haine aussi violente. Pas même lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère mourir dans le camp Tusken, sur Tatooïne. Pas même lorsque Dooku lui avait coupé un bras. Jamais.

- Qui les a emmenés ? demanda-t-il, le regard noir.

- Ma mère ne sait pas qui ils sont. Deux hommes. L'un vieux, l'autre plus jeune.

Anakin n'avait pas besoin de la réponse à cette question. Il savait pertinemment qui pouvait vouloir enlever Luke et Leia. Les Sith les convoitaient depuis toujours. L'Empereur Sidious savait que Padmé allait avoir un enfant. Elle était membre du sénat lorsqu'elle était enceinte et il avait réussi à avoir cette information. Depuis toujours, il avait convoité la descendance des Skywalker.

- Je pars pour Coruscant, déclara Anakin en se dirigeant vers le grand hangar à vaisseau.

Padmé le suivit en courant. Elle ne comptait pas rester ici sans rien faire alors que ses enfants étaient en danger.

Obi-Wan s'avança vers son ancien apprenti, le regard triste.

- La famille de Padmé vient de nous contacter. L'Empereur a emmené Luke et Leia !

- Anakin. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Obi-Wan qui connaissait le tempérament vif de son ancien apprenti.

- Je vais les chercher ! répondit-il, indigné. Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je laisse mes enfants aux mains des Sith !

- Bien sur que non. Mais réfléchis. Si l'Empereur ne voulait pas que nous le sachions, il aurait éliminé les témoins. Pourquoi a-t-il laissé en vie les parents de Padmé ? Je pense que c'est un piège.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne les abandonnerai pas.

- Evidemment. Mais nous devons agir avec prudence. Je viens avec toi.

Anakin aurait aimé protester. L'Etoile Noire était peut-être déjà en route pour la base rebelle. Ils auraient besoin de Jedi pour mener à bien cette mission et se défendre efficacement. Mais Anakin devait sauver ses enfants. Sur Coruscant, planète aux mains de l'Empire et des Sith. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, surtout si cela permettait de ramener Luke et Leia sains et saufs.

- Très bien. Zemfira et maitre Yoda s'occuperont de mener l'attaque. Elle est un très bon pilote et Yoda pourra assister l'opération depuis le poste de commandement, répondit Anakin en se retournant pour préparer son vaisseau.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et réfléchit. S'ils avaient été suivis, il ne fallait pas qu'ils prennent n'importe quel vaisseau. Etre repéré en approchant de Coruscant ne serait pas une manœuvre intelligente.

- Est-ce qu'on a identifié la raison pour laquelle nous avons été suivi ?

- J'ai retrouvé un mouchard sur la coque d'un vaisseau, répondit tristement Obi-Wan.

- Qui l'a amené ici ? demanda Padmé, curieuse.

Obi-Wan regarda successivement ses deux amis avec tristesse. Il savait que cette nouvelle ne ferait qu'ajouter de la colère à leur esprit déjà tourmenté.

- Zemfira, répondit-il tristement. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir...

- Elle aurait du savoir, coupa Anakin avec une rage peu commune. C'est elle qui les a amenés ici, c'est elle qui leur a indiqué la position de Luke et de Leia.

L'ancienne apprentie de Skywalker entra dans le hangar. Elle avait senti la colère de son maitre à son égard. Jamais il ne se fâchait contre elle. Ils étaient très proches et rien ne les avait encore amenés à se disputer.

- Toi ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant arriver. Ce qui arrive est de ta faute !

- Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-elle tristement pour s'excuser. Comment aurais-je pu deviner ?

- Tu es une Jedi ! Sers-toi un peu de tes pouvoirs, rends-toi utile !

- Anakin, arrête ! coupa Padmé en posant sa main sur le bras de son mari. Tu vas dire des choses que tu regretteras. Ça ne sert à rien. Viens. Nous devons partir maintenant !

Le jeune Jedi se laissa faire, mais sa colère était immense. Cette dispute était particulièrement douloureuse pour lui et son ancienne apprentie car ils étaient émotionnellement liés d'une manière unique. Il ressentait à la fois sa haine et la tristesse de Zemfira, tout comme elle ressentait ces deux mêmes sentiments simultanément.

- Cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importance, mais j'ai désactivé la balise de traçage. Tu vas mener les opérations depuis ici. Maitre Yoda sera là pour t'aider. Préviens le reste de l'Alliance. L'Etoile Noire est probablement déjà en chemin. Surveillez tout le périmètre et ne laissez rien au hasard.

- Mais qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Zemfira qui se sentait dépassée par les événements.

- Nous allons nous occuper des Sith et ramener les jumeaux.

La jeune fille quitta le hangar en vitesse. Autant pour prévenir l'Alliance et mettre leurs forces en action que pour éviter de rester dans la même pièce que son ancien maitre une minute de plus. Obi-Wan se dirigea vers son vaisseau et Anakin en fit de même. Suivi de Padmé.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous, déclara-t-il, incapable de contrôler ses émotions.

- Tu ne t'imaginais quand même pas que j'allais rester ici sans rien faire ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu ne pourras pas nous aider là-bas ! Pire encore, tu te mettras en danger.

- Anakin ! Ce sont _mes_ enfants. Je les ai portés, je les ai mis au monde et je les ai vus grandir. Aucune force dans cette galaxie ne m'empêchera d'aller les chercher, pas même toi, répondit-elle froidement.

Anakin la regarda suivre Obi-Wan en direction de la plate-forme d'atterrissage des vaisseaux sans dire un mot. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Jamais elle n'avait semblée aussi désespérée. Pour la première fois, il décida d'abandonner et de lui donner raison. Pas parce qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée, mais parce qu'il savait également que rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller chercher ses enfants. Et si quelqu'un avait essayé de se mettre sur sa route, il le neutraliserait. A cet instant, il ne souhaitait pas jouer ce rôle pour Padmé.

Il devança sa femme et installa l'échelle d'embarquement devant un autre vaisseau de l'Alliance. Ce modèle possédait deux sièges. L'un pour le pilote et l'autre pour son assistant.

- Si nous devons faire ça à ta manière, tu me laisseras au moins piloter ? demanda-t-il en s'adoucissant un peu.

Padmé ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle savait qu'elle lui causait énormément de peine et qu'il se ferait doublement du souci en l'ayant à ses côtés pour cette mission. Lui accorder cette faveur ne serait pas de trop. De plus, bien qu'elle sache piloter depuis son jeune âge, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule en orbite autour de Coruscant

- Je pense que le mieux est que nous restions ensemble, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Il la serra fort contre lui. Pendant un instant, il se calma quelque peu et ressentit de l'espoir. Leur mission était suicidaire. Personne, dans toute la galaxie, ne serait assez fou pour tenter une telle opération.

- R2 ! Nous prendrons ce vaisseau pour cette fois.

Le petite droïde qui était resté posté près du chasseur Jedi s'avança en bipant. Quelque chose dans les sons qu'il produisait semblait retranscrire de la contrariété.

- Je sais, mon vieux, répondit Anakin en souriant. Je préfère notre chasseur Jedi aussi, mais nous avons une passagère aujourd'hui.

R2D2 répondit par une série de sons qui semblèrent plus enjôlés cette fois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

La nuit tombait sur Coruscant, plongeant la capitale dans l'obscurité. Le Comte Dooku entra dans le grand bureau de l'Empereur Sidious. Il était satisfait. Sa dernière mission s'était déroulée sans embuches. Tout était parfait. Derrière lui se tenaient Luke et Leia. Ils étaient terrifiés et n'avaient d'autres choix que de le suivre. Firrenz, l'apprenti de Dooku, se tenait derrière eux et gardaient un œil attentif sur les jumeaux.

- Nous pensions trouver l'enfant des Skywalker, déclara-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Je vous ramène des jumeaux !

L'Empereur se leva de son grand siège noir en souriant. Deux êtres vivants au taux de midi-chloriens surélevé était une chance dont il n'avait jamais rêvé. Mais son plan ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il avait volontairement choisi de laisser la vie à la famille de l'ancienne sénatrice de Naboo. Il savait qu'elle serait immédiatement avertie de la disparition de sa progéniture. Anakin se précipiterait dans ce piège et les Sith mettraient définitivement un terme à l'Ordre des Jedi.

- Skywalker sera là bientôt. Ne le sous-estimez pas. Nous avons provoqué sa colère. Il n'hésitera pas à massacrer tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin.

- Mon apprenti et moi nous chargerons de lui.

L'Empereur contourna le Comte pour étudier les enfants. Ils étaient terrifiés. Leur peur envahissait la pièce comme un épais nuage et masquait toute le reste. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient très puissants. La Force émanait d'eux avec une intensité à laquelle peu d'être vivants pouvaient prétendre.

- Je sens votre peur, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre. La Force est puissante dans votre famille.

Luke et Leia se regardèrent mais ne répondirent rien. Des frissons de terreur les parcouraient.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Votre père sera là bientôt, déclara l'Empereur avec satisfaction.

۞

Trois X-Wings se posèrent dans le hangar principal de la base Echo. Ils étaient partis récolter des informations sur l'état de la zone. Les Rebelles devaient connaître l'avancement de l'Etoile Noire pour amorcer leur attaque dès qu'elle atteindrait le système de Hoth. Mon Mothma, Zemfira et Yoda attendaient sur la plateforme. Des centaines de pilotes et de soldats de l'Alliance s'étaient postés derrière eux. La tension était à son comble. Le conflit était imminent.

- Nous avions raison, l'Empire nous a retrouvé. L'Etoile Noire est sortie de l'hyperespace suffisamment loin pour que nos radars terrestres ne puissent pas la détecter. Mais elle avance plutôt rapidement. Ils sont à moins d'un demi parsec de la planète. Nous devons préparer notre défense.

Mon Mothma hocha de la tête. Elle se tourna vers l'amiral Ackbar, originaire de la planète Mon Calamari qui avait récemment accepté de rejoindre l'Alliance.

- Amiral ! Réunissez nos hommes dans la salle de briefing. Je vais m'entretenir avec nos techniciens.

L'amiral salua la sénatrice lorsqu'elle quitta le hangar et se retourna vers les pilotes.

- Vous avez entendu la sénatrice. Je veux que chaque vaisseau soit prêt à décoller dans l'heure. Nous avons suffisamment d'astroméchanos pour chacun d'entre vous. Rendez-vous dans la salle de briefing dans 30 minutes.

Zemfira et Yoda retournèrent vers le poste de commandement pour planifier l'attaque de l'Etoile Noire. La jeune fille, habituellement enjouée et bavarde, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le départ de son ancien maitre.

- Troublée, tu es... constata Yoda.

- Je suis inquiète. Cette arme est très dangereuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui va advenir de nous.

- Troublant cela est. Mais autre chose dans ton esprit je sens, ajouta-t-il en souriant avec compatissance.

Zemfira et le maitre arrivèrent finalement dans le poste de commandement. La glace recouvrait entièrement le sol de la base. La jeune Jedi se laissa tomber avec tristesse sur le rebord du projecteur holographique central. Son visage trahissait une profonde mélancolie.

- Anakin ne m'avait encore jamais crié dessus.

- Inquiet, il est.

- Je sais. Je m'en veux énormément. Je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi. Il a raison. J'ai manqué de vigilance.

Yoda ferma les yeux. Il était pensif. L'heure n'était pas aux lamentations. Zemfira était un élément nécessaire de la Rébellion. Ses compétences de pilote et sa maitrise de la Force faisaient d'elle un atout puissant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se morfonde et perde tout contrôle. En particulier dans une situation aussi périlleuse.

- Le jeune Skywalker, impulsif et maladroit il est ! Ses paroles de son cœur ne viennent pas. Une manifestation de sa colère et de sa haine tu as vu.

La jeune fille soupira. Il avait probablement raison. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter du sort de Luke et Leia.

۞

Le chasseur d'Obi-Wan sortit de l'hyperespace à proximité de la capitale de l'Empire, suivi de très près par le vaisseau piloté par son ancien apprenti.

- Ce manque d'accueil me surprend, déclara Anakin en stabilisant son vaisseau qui atteignait l'atmosphère. Coruscant n'avait encore jamais été aussi libre d'accès.

- C'est un piège. Nous sommes attendus par l'Empereur. Restez vigilent !

Les deux petits vaisseaux se faufilèrent à travers les grands immeubles de duracier qui recouvraient la surface de la planète. Aucun d'entre eux n'était revenu ici depuis l'avènement de l'Empire. La ville n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais elle leur semblait particulièrement peu familière.

Padmé ne voulait pas regarder le grand immeuble du 500 Republica où elle avait vécu pendant des années, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer les yeux. Malgré tout le mal qui avait été fait ici, des événements heureux y avaient également pris place. Son regard passait d'immeuble en immeuble, de tours en tours. Soudain, le grand dôme du sénat se dessina à l'horizon. Le cœur de l'ancienne sénatrice se serra douloureusement. Mais la sensation s'empira lorsqu'elle tourna son regard plus à gauche. Le temple Jedi qui s'élevait autrefois fièrement au loin avait été détruit. A sa place se tenait une grande tour construite sur un socle circulaire.

- Tu as vu, murmura-t-elle avec horreur.

Anakin ferma les yeux un instant. Une grande tristesse le gagna, mais il la réprima. Ce lieu avait toujours été important pour lui, mais il ne représentait pas tout. Les autres Jedi n'avaient connu que ce lieu. Lui, il avait une femme et des enfants.

- Tu vois cette tour ?

- Je sais, répondit Anakin en redirigeant son vaisseau. Je l'ai _senti_ moi aussi.

Les deux petits vaisseaux se posèrent sur la plateforme d'atterrissage de la grande tour Impériale qui remplaçait le Temple Jedi.

Obi-Wan et Anakin se hâtèrent hors de leur vaisseau. Padmé les suivit de près, son blaster à portée de main. Des clones attendaient leur arrivée de pieds fermes et les encerclèrent rapidement.

- C'était bien trop facile, déclara Obi-Wan en souriant.

Le premier soldat tira sur Anakin, qui dévia son tir avec son sabre laser. Les autres ne mirent pas longtemps avant de suivre le mouvement. Padmé resta collée contre le vaisseau afin d'assurer ses arrières. R2D2 se détacha du vaisseau et se plaça à côté de l'ancienne sénatrice. Elle était venue jusqu'ici et n'allait pas faire marche arrière. La peur qui lui glaçait le dos n'était pas dû aux soldats clones qui lui tiraient dessus. Elle craignait pour ses enfants et voulait à tout prix les rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces soldats.

- Dépêchez-vous ! demanda Obi-Wan lorsqu'il eut dévié le tir du dernier clone. D'autres vont venir !

Les deux Jedi, Padmé et R2D2 se dirigèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour. De grands ascenseurs menaient aux hauteurs du bâtiment. Ils se faufilèrent en toute hâte dans le premier.

Alors que la petite cabine montait, Anakin et Padmé échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le besoin qu'ils ressentaient de protéger leurs enfants était incontrôlable. C'était un instinct sauvage qui avait pris le contrôle sur leur raison et qui les pousserait à ne reculer devant rien.

- Quand nous les retrouverons, Obi-Wan et moi nous nous occuperons des Sith. Emmène Luke et Leia en lieu sur.

- Je ne partirai pas sans toi !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien pour nous. Le plus important pour le moment est de mettre les enfants en sécurité. R2 vous aidera à quitter la tour et à piloter le vaisseau.

Padmé hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Jamais elle ne tenterait de réfuter cet argument.

۞

Tous les pilotes de l'Alliance étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence de la Base Echo. L'Amiral Ackbar, secondé par la sénatrice Mon Mothma, dirigeait le briefing.

- L'Etoile Noire a été conçue pour faire face à des attaques massives. Elle est équipée pour se défendre contre de grands vaisseaux et des attaques de grande envergure.

La table de diffusion centrale laissait paraître un hologramme détaillé de l'Etoile Noire. L'Amiral Ackbar le faisait pivoter au gré de ses explications.

- L'Empire n'a pas jugé nécessaire de se protéger d'une attaque rapprochée. Si nous réussissons à l'atteindre, les tirs de nos X-Wings pourront aisément traverser leurs boucliers.

L'hologramme de l'arme de l'Empire laissa place à un autre holgramme, qui représentait la structure du bâtiment.

- Les systèmes d'aération ne sont dotés d'aucune protection. Il s'agit là d'une faille à exploiter qui pourrait mener à la destruction complète de l'arme à l'aide d'une seule torpille à photon.

Les pilotes se regardèrent, incrédules. Passer le barrage des chasseurs TIE et des tirs croisés des sentinelles serait un premier défi. Réussir à tirer une torpille dans un conduit aussi large que leur casque de visée relevait du miracle !

- Un vaisseau se lancera dans le couloir d'accès aux aérateurs pendant que deux autres l'escorteront. Vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance.

L'assemblée n'avait pas de questions. Tout était clair. La mission allait être périlleuse et très délicate, mais ils feraient de leur mieux.

- Pilotes. A vos vaisseaux.

- Que la Force soit avec vous, souhaita Yoda.

Tous les pilotes se levèrent pour préparer leurs vaisseaux à l'attaque. La salle de briefing fut rapidement désertée.

Zemfira se leva et s'empara d'un casque de pilote avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Jeune Zemfira. Un mot à te dire j'aurais.

La jeune Jedi se retourna pour faire face au vieux maitre resté en retrait.

- En état de participer à ce combat tu n'es pas.

- Pas en état ? s'énerva-t-elle. Une arme de destruction capable de réduire cette planète en cendre avance sur nous. Peu importe mon état, je dois aller là-haut !

- De la colère et de la haine je sens en toi. Ton esprit aveuglé par la culpabilité il est. Si tu pars avec eux maintenant, en grand danger tu te mettras.

Zemfira se retourna vers la porte. Elle ne supportait pas de faire face au vieux maitre. Il avait très certainement raison. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité et se sentait coupable de l'enlèvement de Luke et Leia. Mais comment pouvait-elle s'asseoir et méditer sur ses actes alors que l'une des plus importantes batailles de l'histoire était sur le point d'avoir lieue ?

- Je dois partir maitre. Je suis navrée, ajouta-t-elle en baissant le visage.

Yoda soupira tristement lorsqu'elle rejoint le hangar. Elle était comme son maitre. Impulsive. Dynamique. Son esprit était tourné vers l'aventure, vers l'avenir. Anakin s'était calmé en vieillissant. Il était toujours un Jedi très singulier et ses méthodes étaient plus que discutables, mais il avait réussi, dans une certaine mesure, à se contrôler. Zemfira était encore si jeune. Il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Anakin et Obi-Wan avançaient dans le long couloir de la nouvelle tour Impériale qui remplaçait désormais l'ancien Temple. Evoluer dans ce lieu sinistre procurait des frissons d'horreur aux Jedi. Il était empli du Côté Obscur. Jamais encore ils n'avaient mis les pieds dans un lieu qui soit à ce point contrôlé par la colère et la haine. Ils pouvaient sentir la Force Obscur comme si elle avait été physiquement présente avec eux.

Padmé tenait son blaster fermement. Elle était attentive et suivait ses amis, se fiant à leur instinct pour retrouver ses enfants. R2D2 l'accompagnait, ses capteurs en alerte afin de prévenir toute attaque.

- R2 ! Essaye de déverrouiller cette porte, demanda Anakin.

Le petit groupe se retrouva face à une porte blindée qui ressemblait en tout point à celle qui menait autrefois au bureau du Chancelier. L'astroméchano se hâta d'effectuer sa mission. Il brancha son outil de déverrouillage à la serrure électronique de la porte, qui céda rapidement. Ce droïde n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Durant la guerre des clones, Anakin lui avait apporté tout un tas de modifications et lui avait installé de nombreuses fonctions supplémentaires. En repensant à cette époque, il se félicita de ce choix. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, jamais R2 n'aurait été capable d'ouvrir la porte.

Un long couloir menait à un grand bureau décoré de noir et de rouge. Les deux statues à l'entrée représentaient des divinités Naboo et Padmé comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.

A l'extrémité de la pièce se trouvait un grand siège noir. Anakin et Obi-Wan s'avancèrent prudemment. En même temps, le fauteuil de l'Empereur se retourna et il fit face aux Jedi. A ces personnes qu'il avait honteusement trahies. Lorsque le couloir prit fin pour s'ouvrir sur l'immensité du bureau, Anakin et Obi-Wan constatèrent que Darth Sidious n'était pas seul. Le Comte Dooku et son nouvel apprenti attendaient patiemment leur arrivée. Ce qui attira plus particulièrement l'attention du jeune Jedi était ce qui se trouvait derrière les deux seigneurs Sith.

- Luke, Leia ! s'écria Padmé avant même qu'Anakin le fasse.

- Maman ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils avancèrent leur bras en avant, comme pour la serrer contre eux, mais ils ne pouvaient s'enfuir. Firrenz, l'apprenti de Dooku, les tenait d'une main ferme.

- La plaisanterie a assez durée Sidious, déclara Obi-Wan avec autorité. Vous n'avez aucun droit de retenir ces enfants.

- Détrompez-vous ! Les Jedi sont des ennemis de l'Empire et doivent être éliminés. Je fais une faveur à ces enfants en ne les massacrant pas comme les autres.

A ces paroles, Anakin déclencha immédiatement la lame de son sabre laser. Menacer ainsi ses enfants provoquait en lui un sentiment ultime de rage.

- Tellement de talent. Tellement de pouvoir. Tellement de passion. Quel dommage que tu ais pris la mauvaise décision jeune Skywalker.

Anakin ne pouvait pas répondre. Il bouillonnait de haine. S'il disait un mot, il avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Ses années d'entrainement et tout son temps passé à entrainer Zemfira lui avaient appris qu'il valait mieux se préparer à l'attaque pour se battre efficacement. Les Jedi disaient que la haine et la colère menaient au Côté Obscur. Après tant d'années passées à les écouter, il avait fini par les croire. Jusqu'à un certain point. Aujourd'hui, peu lui importait les préceptes des Jedi ou le sort du reste de la galaxie. Il devait sauver ses enfants.

- J'espère que tu sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard, proposa Seigneur Sith, un sourire sournois sur le visage.

La lame d'Obi-Wan se déclencha à son tour. Les deux Jedi étaient en garde. Ils n'étaient que deux contre trois. Ils allaient devoir agir efficacement. Le Comte Dooku s'avança vers eux.

- Dooku. Vous êtes venu pour perdre les membres qui vous restent ? demanda Anakin avec mépris.

- Tellement d'arrogance ! Kenobi, vous auriez pu l'entrainer mieux que ça.

L'ancien apprenti attaqua le premier. Le Comte le para de sa lame et ils s'engagèrent dans un combat d'une rapidité qui dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à maintenant. Obi-Wan ne laissa pas son ami se défendre seul et les deux Jedi contre le Sith seul commencèrent rapidement à prendre l'avantage.

Du coin de la pièce, Firrenz observait son maitre se battre. Il semblait en difficulté. Les Jedi étaient rapides. Plus rapides que ceux qu'il avait trouvé et massacré dans le passé. Il décida alors d'aider son maitre. Les deux petits Skywalker resteraient sans garde, mais même si leur mère décidait de les emmener, ils ne pourraient jamais quitter le bâtiment en vie.

En une seconde, il lâcha les jumeaux et prit part au combat. Anakin se chargea de lui et Obi-Wan continua à parer les attaques de Dooku.

Luke et Leia coururent vers Padmé et sautèrent dans les bras de leur mère. Ils étaient soulagés, mais la situation les terrorisait toujours.

- Vite ! Il faut partir d'ici, déclara Padmé en se dirigeant vers le grand couloir.

L'Empereur les observa en ricanant. Elle était l'ancienne sénatrice de sa planète et elle avait été, à une époque, une amie également. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait être assez stupide pour croire qu'il les laisserait filer si rapidement.

Alors qu'elle courait vers la porte avec ses enfants, il pressa la commande de fermeture du sas. Tous les trois se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte blindée.

- R2, déverrouille la porte et pirate les codes de sécurité, murmura Padmé dans son commlink.

Le petit droïde s'exécuta et le sas s'ouvrit à nouveau. Padmé, son blaster toujours fermement à la main, fila à toute vitesse dans la direction inverse afin de regagner la plateforme d'atterrissage.

L'Empereur appuya à nouveau sur la commande qui contrôlait la porte de son bureau mais le petit droïde l'avait complètement désactivée. Il fut pris d'une grande colère, mais se calma rapidement. Même si Padmé réussissait à les emmener loin de la capitale, ce qui était peu probable, ils ne représentaient pas un danger. Comment pouvaient-ils être formés si tous les maitres Jedi étaient morts ? Et puis, il n'aurait pas de peine à les retrouver en temps voulu.

۞

Une série de X-Wings survolaient l'atmosphère de la glaciale planète Hoth. L'Etoile Noire était à portée de vue, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à tirer. Fort heureusement pour l'Alliance, une telle arme nécessitait des calculs précis et un angle de tir particulier. Cela leur laisserait peut-être juste le temps d'organiser leur attaque.

- Red 3, paré.

- Red 12, paré.

- Red 5, paré.

Les pilotes avançaient rapidement. L'attaque était imminente. Ils se mirent en formation, conformément au plan, pour qu'il y ait toujours un tireur et deux vaisseaux pour le couvrir.

- Ailerons en formation d'attaque, ordonna le commandant de l'escadron Red.

Les vaisseaux approchèrent l'Etoile Noire à toute allure et leur petite taille leur permit de longer la base de combat à une très petite distance.

- Ils envoient les chasseurs TIE ! s'exclama Zemfira qui le sentit approcher.

- Compris Red 4. Envoyez le premier escadron de tir. Les autres couvrez leur attaque.

Les vaisseaux se dispersèrent alors que le premier groupe entra dans le couloir d'aération pour tenter un tir à photon.

Les chasseurs TIE de l'Empire tournoyaient rapidement dans la zone. Leurs tirs étaient très précis. Leur vitesse leur donnait également un certain avantage. De plus, les tourelles de protection de l'Etoile Noire ne cessaient de tirer en rafales. La mission n'allait pas se montrer des plus aisées.

- On a perdu Red 5 !

- Compris Red 4. Je prends sa place, déclara Zemfira en rejoignant la formation.

La jeune Jedi fit une vrille et s'engouffra dans le couloir d'aération de l'Etoile Noire. Le tireur de torpille à photon était toujours là, mais l'un des vaisseaux qui le couvraient avait explosé et l'autre était en très mauvais état.

۞

Padmé, Luke et Leia, suivis de R2D2, empruntèrent le grand ascenseur qui descendait dans le hall de la tour Impériale. Il s'agissait d'une base gigantesque, de forme circulaire, dans laquelle il était possible d'accéder facile aux plateformes.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils s'engagèrent rapidement dans un long couloir.

- Où on va ? demanda Leia d'une petite voix.

- Il faut que l'on trouve un vaisseau et que l'on parte d'ici tout de suite, répondit Padmé.

- Mais et papa ? demanda Luke, inquiet.

Padmé le regarda avec peine. Ils devaient partir vite. Quitter la planète sans lui et sans Obi-Wan lui brisait néanmoins le cœur.

Elle était sur le point de répondre lorsque du bruit se fit entendre, au bout du couloir. Padmé dut réagir au quart de tour pour éviter de ne pas se faire prendre. Elle attrapa ses enfants par la main et les attira dans une petite salle de contrôle technique. Un clone se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il se leva, surpris, et l'approcha pour l'interroger.

- Madame ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !

Padmé leva son blaster et tira. Le clone tomba sur le sol, inanimé. Elle avait à tout pris essayé d'éviter une telle situation. Ses enfants étaient si jeunes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient témoins de la mort, même s'il s'agissait de celle d'un clone.

- Vite, R2 ! Verrouille la porte avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Le petit droïde s'exécuta encore une fois en se connectant au sas d'accès. Padmé se mit aux commandes de l'ordinateur de contrôle. Le plan lui indiquait que le seul moyen d'atteindre la plateforme d'atterrissage depuis ce point était d'emprunter le couloir dans lequel ils étaient auparavant engagés. Et il grouillait de clones. Alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une autre solution, un bruit vint la tirer de ses pensées.

- Ouvrez la porte ! Soldat, que se passe-t-il là-dedans ? demanda la voix d'un clone qui appelait depuis l'extérieur de la cabine.

- Ho non, murmura-t-elle, très embêtée.

۞

Anakin faisait face au nouvel apprenti du Comte Dooku. Le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il était inexpérimenté et son manque d'entrainement se faisait cruellement ressentir. Le jeune Jedi était stupéfait du manque de surprise que ce combat offrait. Le style de combat du Sith rappelait fortement celui de Asaj Ventress, l'ancienne apprentie de Dooku. Le vieux maitre ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande originalité.

L'Empereur, toujours assis sur son grand fauteuil, faisait face aux deux combats qui prenaient place dans son bureau. Malgré la situation périlleuse, il affichait un grand sourire. Anakin était en colère. Sa haine et sa rage dépassaient tout ce dont il avait été témoin jusque là. Le combat entre Obi-Wan et Dooku lui importait moins que celui de son apprenti. Le Comte était vieux et blessé. Sa mort ne serait pas regrettable.

Obi-Wan donna un coup violent au Comte, qui bascula. Aidé de la Force, il réussit à lui faire perdre complètement l'équilibre. Le vieil homme se retrouva à terre. Son sabre rouge était toujours dressé face à lui, en garde.

- Les choses n'ont pas à se finir ainsi, s'apitoya Obi-Wan. Vous étiez un Jedi ! Il n'est pas trop tard.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le pouvoir du Côté Obscur, répondit le vieil homme en se redressant. Je ne perdrai pas mes pouvoirs ! cria-t-il en ripostant.

Obi-Wan n'eut d'autre choix que de se défendre. Il avait déjà tué des opposants, en particulier durant les longues années de la guerre des clones. Tout ce temps n'avait cependant pas rendu la chose plus facile et il avait horreur de faire du mal aux autres.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il n'avait pas le choix.

Sa lame et celle de Dooku s'entrechoquèrent avec violence avant que le maitre Jedi ne contrattaque. Il enfonça sa lame dans le flanc gauche de son adversaire. Il tomba sur le sol, une expression d'horreur sur son visage. Dooku gisait maintenant sur le sol, inanimé.

Anakin et Firrenz s'affrontaient toujours. Le jeune apprenti Sith était terrorisé. Son opposant le dominait sans effort et il sentait que l'issue du combat était proche. Et celle-ci ne lui serait définitivement pas favorable.

Anakin assena un coup de sabre violent à son adversaire, qui perdit la maitrise de son sabre. L'arme vola dans la direction opposée du bureau et le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, désarmé. Le jeune Jedi ne cessa pas de lui faire face et le menaçait toujours de sa lame.

- C'est terminé, déclara Obi-Wan en faisant face à l'Empereur. Votre trop grande confiance en vous est votre faille.

L'Empereur éclata d'un rire sonore. Il se leva et se dirigea plus près du lieu où les combats avaient été menés.

- Il y a de cela cinq ans, vous êtes venu me menacer de la même façon. Vous étiez trois et vous avez échoué. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire que la situation serait différente aujourd'hui ?

- Nous avons beaucoup appris, répondit Anakin, qui n'avait presque rien dit jusque là.

L'Empereur ricana avec moquerie. Il plaçait une confiance absolue dans ses pouvoirs. Le Côté Obscur était plus puissant. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et il était temps que les Jedi le comprennent.

Darth Sidious leva ses bras et laissa échapper des éclairs de Force. Anakin avait déjà fait l'expérience de la douleur atroce qu'ils provoquaient. Le Comte Dooku s'en était servi contre lui sur Geonosis au tout début de la guerre. Jamais il n'avait pu oublier cette sensation. Une douleur si forte, si insupportable, qu'elle donnait envie à sa victime de perdre la vie pour ne plus l'endurer.

Obi-Wan et Anakin furent pris par surprise et projettes à l'autre bout du bureau. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol et eurent de la peine à retrouver leur esprit.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas suffisamment entrainés, constata l'Empereur avec mépris


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Padmé avait du se cacher dans l'urgence. Des clones arpentaient la tour Impériale et étaient sur le point de la retrouver.

Le soldat tapait contre la porte énergiquement. Il fallait agir vite. La jeune femme décida d'improviser et de tenter sa chance.

- R2 ! Déclenche tous les détecteurs incendies de l'étage. Active le code d'urgence d'évacuation et attire leur attention ailleurs.

Encore une fois, le petit droïde s'enquit efficacement de sa tâche. De simples manipulations lui permirent de déclencher le dispositif d'urgence. Padmé entendit les clones parler derrière la porte.

- Un court-circuit ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose est en train de se passer. Nous ferions mieux de reporter ce problème au commandant, ajouta l'autre.

Padmé s'adossa au mur de la cabine de contrôle et se laissa aller à un long soupir. Cette fois, ils n'étaient pas passés loin de l'arrestation.

- Venez. Nous devons nous rendre aux vaisseaux, vite !

Les jumeaux hochèrent de la tête et suivirent leur mère. Ils auraient aimé la tenir par la main, mais elle restait agrippée à son blaster. Pour se rassurer, ils s'accrochèrent chacun à un côté du droïde R2D2. Cet astroméchano n'était pas qu'un serviteur pour la famille Skywalker, ils étaient aussi un ami. Et il avait sauvé la vie de chacun de ses membres à de nombreuses reprises.

Le petit groupe s'avançait furtivement dans les longs couloirs de la tour Impérial. Padmé ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Elle avait quitté son poste de sénatrice pour diriger la Rébellion et n'avait pas remis les pieds sur cette planète depuis la fin de la République. Si seulement Luke et Leia avaient été retenus captifs dans le sénat, là où l'Empereur possédait autrefois un bureau, leur fuite se serait avérée beaucoup plus aisée.

Alors que Padmé s'apprêtait à diriger ses enfants dans un nouveau couloir, elle fut stoppée nette. Face à elle se trouvait un bataillon entier de clones. Nul doute que l'Empereur avait dépêché des soldats à leur recherche.

La jeune femme fit signe à ses enfants de rester silencieux. Elle les plaqua tous contre le mur. Cette fois ils étaient coincés. De plus en plus de clones investissaient le bâtiment.

Padmé tenta de se calmer en respirant lentement. Elle devait trouver une autre solution. Après tout, elle s'était déjà sortie de situations bien plus périlleuses. Alors qu'elle tentait d'imaginer une autre stratégie, une voix dure et autoritaire la sortit de ses pensées.

- Vous ! Que faîtes-vous là ? s'exclama un clone en pointant son arme contre elle.

Instinctivement, elle se plaça devant ses enfants. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Elle ne pourrait faire face à un commando entier de clones, seule, en protégeant ses deux enfants et munie de son seul blaster.

۞

Anakin s'agenouilla avec peine. Les éclairs de Force lui remémoraient avec douleur son échec de Geonosis. Il avait combattu le Comte Dooku avec trop de hâte et d'impulsivité. Ce jour-là, il avait perdu son bras, mais également sa fierté. Il releva le visage pour faire face à l'Empereur. Celui qui, un jour, avait été un ami et un fidèle conseiller. Il n'était en fait qu'un imposteur et ses actions avaient mis en danger la famille de Skywalker. Le jeune Jedi sentit sa colère monter en lui, encore une fois. Il décida de la contenir. Pas pour la réprimer, mais simplement pour la canaliser et l'utiliser intelligemment.

- Quelle déception. Tu aurais pu maitriser la Force comme nul ne l'avait encore fait ! s'exclama l'Empereur en relaissant un éclair de Force.

Les deux Jedi ne purent réprimer un cri de douleur. Ils avaient été entrainé à résister aux attaques physiques et les terrasser n'était pas chose facile. Les éclairs de Force Sith étaient cependant une arme redoutable.

L'Empereur cessa son assaut un instant et dévisagea ses deux victimes avec mépris.

- Aujourd'hui il est temps de payer votre manque cruel de lucidité, ajouta-t-il en tendant les bras pour reprendre son attaque.

Anakin dirigea son regard vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Le sabre laser de Dooku était toujours posé sur le sol. Obi-Wan l'avait désarmé quelques instants auparavant, pendant leur affrontement. Il l'attira vers lui à l'aide de la Force et en prit possession assez vite pour que l'Empereur soit surpris. Le vieil homme lança rapidement ses éclairs, mais Anakin réussit à les parer avec le sabre du défunt Comte.

L'Empereur recula d'un pas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce retournement de situation. Personne ne se relevait d'un tel assaut avec une telle furtivité.

Anakin s'avança et bondit comme un nexu affamé vers sa proie. Il trancha les bras de l'Empereur et le vit voler contre son bureau.

Obi-Wan se releva péniblement mais reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il empoigna son sabre laser et se mit en garde devant l'apprenti du défunt Comte Dooku pour l'empêcher de venir en aide au Seigneur Sith.

- Mon manque de lucidité a été de vous considérer comme un allié et un ami, déclara Anakin en faisant référence aux paroles de l'Empereur.

L'Empereur se laissa retomber sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre son bureau. Il était comme un misérable insecte que l'on pouvait écraser à tout instant. Son visage transpirait la peur et l'échec. Le vieil homme était un lâche et sa situation n'inspirait que pitié.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Si tu me terrasses, tu deviendras ce que tu as juré de combattre. Un Jedi ne tue pas un homme sans défense.

A ces paroles, Anakin se laissa un instant pour réfléchir. Les Jedi ne devaient pas connaître la haine et la colère. Ils devaient maintenir la paix et la justice et se montrer impartiaux. L'Empereur en face de lui avait les bras tranchés. Il était à terre, implorant pour échapper à une mort certaine. Et un Jedi ne devait pas tuer un homme sans défense. _Mais l'était-il vraiment _? Il avait montré au cours des dernières années que sa défense la plus efficace ne résidait pas dans son sabre laser mais dans sa capacité à manipuler et à se servir de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait utilisé Anakin comme un objet pendant de nombreuses années et n'hésiterait pas à le faire encore. Anakin admit alors que l'homme en face de lui était loin d'être désarmé. Il était en pleine possession de son esprit. Son arme la plus dangereuse. Il devait le détruire pour ramener la paix dans la galaxie. Ce n'était pas une option. C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qu'Obi-Wan voulait dire, lorsqu'il interprétait le Code des Jedi de la manière qui l'arrangeait le plus. Il ne s'agissait là que d'une question de point de vue.

Les pensées du jeune homme se dirigèrent alors vers ses deux enfants. Ses magnifiques jumeaux qui, âgés de seulement cinq ans, avaient réussi à bouleverser complètement sa vie. Quel futur pouvaient-ils espérer avec un Seigneur Sith aux commandes de la galaxie ? Anakin ne pouvait pas laisser l'avenir de ses enfants compromis par ce vieil homme.

Lorsque Anakin avança son sabre laser pour mettre fin à la vie du Sith qui se trouvait en face de lui, il ne ressentit pas de la colère vis-à-vis de celui qui l'avait trahi. Ce n'était pas non plus cet amer saveur de vengeance à laquelle il avait goûté lorsqu'il avait massacré toute la tribu Tusken sur Tatooïne, après le décès de sa mère. Il ressentit simplement un soulagement profond. La destruction du mal pour assurer un avenir de paix à sa famille et à tous ceux qu'il aimait était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Lorsque le corps du vieil homme se relâcha et qu'il tomba silencieusement sur son flanc gauche, Anakin laissa s'échapper un long soupir. C'était terminé.

- Que fait-on de lui ? demanda le jeune homme en se retournant vers son ancien maitre.

- Il doit être jugé, répondit-il en ne quittant pas l'apprenti Sith des yeux.

Tous les trois sortirent du bureau. Obi-Wan gardait scrupuleusement le jeune homme en face de son sabre, pour lui enlever toute envie de s'échapper.

- Padmé et les jumeaux sont encore là, déclara Obi-Wan d'un ton grave. Il faut les retrouver et quitter cette planète au plus vite ! L'Empereur est mort, mais je sens que nous n'avons pas que des alliés dans ce bâtiment.

- Je pense la même chose, ajouta Anakin, soucieux.

Il était encore retourné par les événements qui venaient de se produire. Il venait de mettre un terme à la vie de celui qui s'était montré un ami très cher pendant de nombreuses années. Ce qu'il avait fait à la galaxie était impardonnable. Et il avait menacé la vie de Padmé et de leurs enfants. Mais il avait également participé à faire d'Anakin l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Son influence ne pouvait pas être reniée.

Maintenant, il fallait se concentrer sur le reste de la mission. Ils étaient encore loin d'être tirés d'affaire.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau des plateformes d'atterrissage. Anakin se dirigea instinctivement dans une direction et Obi-Wan acquiesça. Il faisait confiance à son ancien apprenti pour localiser sa famille. Luke et Leia étaient une partie de lui. Le jeune Jedi pouvait les ressentir comme nul autre.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans la direction des plateformes, Anakin et Obi-Wan s'arrêtèrent. Leur prisonnier était toujours menacé de la lame du maitre Jedi. Ils entendirent des voix et s'avancèrent. Padmé, Luke et Leia étaient assis sur le rebord de la longue baie vitrée de la tour Impériale. Un commando entier de clones les encerclait. Padmé remarqua les deux Jedi et sourit. Elle ne s'autorisa pas à dire un mot, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des soldats vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut vous mettre de si bonne humeur ? demanda l'un d'eux en remarquant le sourire de la jeune femme.

Elle ne répondit rien et tenta de rester neutre. La dernière chose à faire était d'attirer l'attention. Obi-Wan et Anakin pourraient se charger d'eux, elle en était certaine.

- Il faut quand même particulièrement stupide pour s'imaginer pouvoir faire s'évader les prisonniers toute seule ! s'exclama un autre, moqueur.

- Qui vous a dit que j'étais venue seule ? demanda Padmé d'un air qui laissa le clone perplexe.

En un éclair Anakin et Obi-Wan coururent vers le groupe et maitrisèrent les assauts des clones. Ils dévièrent leurs tirs en prenant bien garde de ne pas rediriger les lasers vers Padmé et les enfants. Certains clones se montrèrent plus résistants et n'hésitèrent pas à riposter. Leur tentative était cependant vaine et ils furent rapidement anéantis.

Anakin rengaina son sabre et courut vers ses deux enfants qui lui sautèrent immédiatement dans les bras. Il les serra contre lui comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Leurs visages enfouis dans sa tunique Jedi laissaient entendre des soupirs de soulagement. Padmé se baissa pour rejoindre leur embrasse et serra sa famille contre elle avec reconnaissance. Elle n'avait pas osé rêver de retrouvailles aussi parfaites.

Obi-Wan s'avança vers eux et posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de son ancien apprenti. Il était très fier de lui. Les événements de la journée lui prouvaient qu'il l'avait bien entrainé. Il avait hésité un instant avant de mettre fin à la vie de Darth Sidious. Ce simple instant avait suffi à prouver au maitre Jedi qu'Anakin ne l'avait pas fait vengeance ou par haine. Il l'avait fait par devoir pour la République et pour sa famille.

- Le prisonnier s'est enfui ! s'exclama Anakin en se retournant vers la position qu'ils avaient occupés avant de faire face aux clones.

- Il est parti, c'est vrai, répondit calmement Obi-Wan. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'occuper de tous les clones tout seul.

Anakin était d'accord. Il n'aurait pas aimé faire face à tous ces soldats seuls et mettre la vie de Padmé et des jumeaux en danger. Mais Firrenz avait tout de même été l'apprenti d'un Sith. Il n'était pas très puissant et son apprentissage était loin d'être achevé. Sa maitrise du Côté Obscur était cependant indiscutable. Le laisser en liberté était un très malheureux contretemps.

- Faisons vite ! Il faut quitter cette planète avant que d'autres clones n'arrivent. Tant que la situation politique n'est pas stabilisée, nous sommes en danger ici.

Le petit groupe se rendit dans le hangar pour prendre possession d'une petite navette impériale qui leur permettrait de tous s'enfuir sains et saufs. Ils espéraient que le même sort attendrait leurs amis de la Rébellion.

۞

La bataille faisait toujours rage en orbite de la planète Hoth. Les X-Wings de la Rébellion se mesuraient aux chasseurs TIE de l'Empire avec une vélocité et une agressivité rarement égalée. Zemfira couvrait le pilote qui avançait à toute allure vers la bouche d'entrée du conduit d'aération. Il avait le pouvoir de mettre fin à l'Etoile Noire en tirant avec assez de précision. La tâche n'était cependant pas aisée. Il devait se concentrer sur sa cible et se rendait ainsi complètement vulnérable. La jeune Jedi le suivait de près et détruisait tous les chasseurs qui se mettaient en travers de leur route.

- Red 8, gardez votre position ! ordonna-t-elle à l'autre X-Wing.

Le petit vaisseau à sa droite était chargé de la même mission qu'elle. Ils devaient défendre l'homme de tête coûte que coûte. Le pilote semblait cependant ne plus pouvoir maintenir son cape et son enfin oscillait dangereusement.

- Red 8, répondez ! cria-t-elle, commençant à être gagnée par le stress.

- Je ne peux pas ! se lamenta le pilote dans la radio. Leurs tourelles me tirent dessus, je...

Le pilote ne put jamais finir sa communication. Une violente explosion au niveau du cockpit sépara l'avant et l'arrière de son appareil. Les restes de la carcasse fumante s'écrasèrent contre les rebords étroits du long couloir qui menait à la bouche d'aération de l'Etoile Noire.

Zemfira observa toute la scène avec horreur. Elle était complètement impuissante face à cette situation et n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider.

- Commandant, Red 8 a été descendu ! s'exclama-t-elle tristement. Il nous faut un autre pilote pour couvrir l'homme de tête.

- Négatif. Notre effectif a déjà été réduit de moitié. Vous devez escorter le chasseur jusqu'à sa cible.

- Bien reçu commandant, répondit la jeune fille en coupant la transmission.

Cette fois, il ne restait plus qu'elle.

- Red 2, ici Zemfira.

- Red 2, bien reçu. Zemfira, c'est Will, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

L'homme de tête était un très jeune pilote de la Rébellion. Il avait moins de vingt ans mais avait été recruté pour ses excellentes aptitudes lors des batailles. Rares étaient les pilotes qui pouvaient prétendre à de telles performances aussi jeunes.

- Will, ça va se jouer à toi et moi. Mets les gaz et fais-moi péter cet engin ! ajouta-t-elle en tirant sur les tourelles qui se dressaient devant eux.

Le jeune pilote installa son appareil de visée et se prépara à tirer. Ils y étaient presque. Encore quelques mètres et le conduit serait à portée de tir.

- Red 2, Red 1, faites attention un bombardier se dirige droit sur vous !

- Possibilité de nous couvrir ? demanda Zemfira, très occupée à éliminer les chasseurs qui grouillaient de partout.

- Négatif. J'ai une douzaine de chasseurs qui ne me lâchent pas ! cria l'autre pilote.

La jeune Jedi soupira. Elle devait trouver une solution rapidement, mais la situation était très compliquée. Ils étaient censés être deux pour défendre l'homme de tête et elle devait déjà effectuer cette tâche toute seule. Comment pouvait-elle en plus prendre en chasse un bombardier ?

- Red 2, attention ! Le bombardier est sur vous !

Zemfira releva les yeux et constata que le vaisseau s'était positionné en plein au-dessus du chasseur de Will. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Ils étaient si prêts du but ! Encore quelques secondes et il pourrait tirer ses torpilles à photon. La jeune Jedi décida d'attendre encore, espérant qu'ils pourraient terminer leur mission avant que le bombardier n'atteigne le vaisseau de tête, mais c'était peine perdue. Zemfira se rendit à l'évidence, il toucherait Will avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. Elle devait le détruire, mais cette manœuvre la laisserait complètement vulnérables aux tirs des tourelles qui bordaient le couloir. La situation apparut alors clairement devant ses yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous s'en sortir.

- Will ! C'est Zemfira. Ne manque pas ta cible, tu n'auras qu'une occasion !

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il ?

La jeune fille réorienta son X-Wing pour qu'il fasse une vrille et se retrouve derrière le bombardier. Elle concentra toute sa puissance de tir sur l'engin et le fit rapidement explosé. Un long soupir de soulagement lui échappa avant que des tirs de chasseurs TIE ne secouent son vaisseau. Son astroméchano poussa un long « bip » d'agonie lorsqu'il reçut un tir en plein dans son dôme. Zemfira regarda alors dans la tranchée en dessous d'elle. Will tira ses torpilles à photon qui vinrent s'engouffrer dans le conduit d'aération. Les ordres de quitter la zone se faisaient déjà entendre sur sa fréquence radio. Des cris de joie de la part des autres pilotes égayèrent son cœur, alors qu'elle sentit que la fin était venue. Ses deux ailes gauches se décrochèrent, provoquant une violente déstabilisation du vaisseau. Les chasseurs TIE toujours entiers continuaient à la pourchasser tandis que son vaisseau s'écrasait contre la coque de l'Etoile Noire.

Au loin, Will ne criait pas de joie comme les autres pilotes. Il se retourna et fut le témoin de la plus violente explosion que la galaxie ait connue. L'Etoile Noire vola en mille morceaux et se dispersa comme des milliers d'étoiles étincelantes.

- Zemfira... murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

Elle s'était sacrifiée pour que la mission puisse être un succès. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la jeune Jedi qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui.

۞

A l'autre bout de la galaxie, un petit groupe quittait Coruscant en toute hâte. Anakin se mit aux commandes et passa les points de contrôle de la planète sans trop de difficulté. Ils avaient volé une navette impériale et cette dernière était dotée de toutes les autorisations de transport nécessaires.

- Place-nous hors de portée de leurs radars. Nous allons tenter de joindre l'Alliance, sur Hoth.

- Très bien, répondit Anakin en réglant les navicomposants.

Le vaisseau avançait rapidement, mais ils n'étaient pas encore en hyperespace. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire tant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leur destination.

- Vas-y, demanda Obi-Wan en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il dirigea son regard vers Padmé et les enfants qui étaient installés à l'arrière du vaisseau, sur la banquette de transport.

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul pour mettre cette navette hors de portée.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, répondit Anakin en souriant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa famille à l'arrière de l'appareil. Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient enchainés sur Coruscant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler une seconde. Avant de les rejoindre, il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. Luke et Leia étaient tous les deux couchés contre Padmé. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, mais Anakin pouvait sentir qu'ils ne dormaient pas.

Il aurait pu rester là, à les observer sans bouger, et il aurait été l'homme le plus heureux de la galaxie. Cette mission avait été différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connu jusque là. Elle était bien plus personnelle. Durant toute la guerre, il avait été envoyé pour se battre aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Il avait effectué son devoir sans trop se poser de question. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas pensé à lui. Toutes ses pensées avaient été dirigées vers ces deux petits êtres qui avaient redéfini le sens de l'univers pour lui.

Padmé releva le visage et regarda son mari avec contentement. Il semblait satisfait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. Certes, leurs années passées à se cacher dans la contrée des lacs l'avaient adouci. Il n'empêche qu'il avait toujours été tourmenté par les événements et les décisions qu'il devait prendre. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il semblait simplement calme. Et la sensation était agréable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en faisant référence au sourire de Padmé.

- Rien, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Il s'avança pour s'asseoir au côté de sa famille. Luke se blottit contre son flanc gauche et Leia resta contre sa mère.

۞

Alors que la navette s'enfonçait plus profondément dans l'espace, Anakin ressentit un déchirement profond et complètement inattendu. Il sentit son cœur se briser en un instant, comme si une force inconnue tentait de lui arracher une part de lui-même. Son premier reflexe fut de porter sa main à sa poitrine. La sensation de manque était si violente qu'elle en était physiquement douloureuse. Il grimaça, ne comprenant pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Padmé avec inquiétude.

- Zemfira... murmura-t-il, le visage perdu dans le vide.

Alors il comprit. Comme un éclair traversant son esprit, il eu un flash et une série d'images envahirent son esprit. Il discerna l'Etoile Noire et une explosion. Des émotions violentes se bousculèrent en lui. De la joie et une insurmontable anxiété. Il vit alors le visage de son ancienne apprentie. Se yeux se fermèrent et en un soupir, elle cessa d'exister.

- Elle est morte... murmura-t-il encore une fois.

Le simple fait de prononcer ces mots le fit souffrir. Il se remémora leurs derniers instants passés ensembles. Il lui avait crié dessus. Il était en colère et l'avait accusé de choses horribles. Cette dispute avait été très pénible pour eux. Leur connexion les forçait à ressentir les sentiments de l'autre. Il avait senti cohabiter en lui à la fois sa colère et la tristesse de la jeune fille.

Il n'empêche qu'il s'était mis en colère et qu'il l'avait injustement accusée.

- Tu es sur ? demanda Padmé, horrifiée.

Anakin hocha de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il sentit sa tête tourner avec effroi. Une insupportable culpabilité le submergea. Le jeune Jedi se leva alors d'un bond pour rejoindre Obi-Wan dans le cockpit.

- L'Etoile Noire a été détruite. Nous pouvons mettre le cap sur Hoth tout de suite.

Obi-Wan dévisagea son ancien padawan avec étonnement. Anakin ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Comment pouvait-il savoir avec certitude que son allégation était correcte ? Ils étaient encore à portée des radars impériaux. Si l'arme de l'Empire n'avait pas effectivement été détruite, ils prenaient un risque considérable.

Le maitre Jedi décida néanmoins de faire confiance au jeune homme. Après tout, sa capacité à voir des événements distants et à ressentir les choses était quasi infaillible. Il pianota les coordonnées du système Hoth sur l'écran de contrôle et prépara la navette à entrer en hyperespace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Une semaine était passée depuis la destruction de l'Etoile Noire et la fin du règne de l'Empereur. La galaxie était secouée de partout. Pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années, elle se retrouvait sans gouvernement. La restitution d'un nouveau pouvoir et d'une nouvelle République était une tâche délicate, mais Padmé et Mon Mothma, qui avaient mené l'Alliance jusque là, étaient plus déterminées que jamais. Leur combat n'avait pas encore touché à sa fin.

Anakin, Yoda et Obi-Wan s'étaient retrouvés sur Hoth après la fin des combats. Ils étaient les derniers Jedi vivants. Parmi les trois jeunes enfants qu'ils avaient pu sauver du Temple Jedi, il y a plus de cinq ans, seuls deux avaient survécus. L'un d'entre eux avait péri dans la destruction de la planète Alderaan, sur laquelle il avait été recueilli. Pour eux non plus, rien n'était fini. Une grande partie de la galaxie avait perdu confiance dans les Jedi. Pour de nombreuses personnes, ils avaient faillis à leur tâche. Ils n'inspiraient plus la confiance qui leur avait longtemps été associée. Pour eux, la tâche ne serait pas aisée. Ils devaient reconstruire un nouvel Ordre Jedi.

L'apprenti de Dooku avait pris la fuite sur Coruscant. Les Jedi s'inquiétaient toujours de son destin. Il n'avait pas terminé sa formation, mais la Force était puissante chez lui. Dire que les Sith avaient été complètement exterminés aurait été un mensonge. Il était toujours là, quelque part. Déciderait-il de se venger, ou resterait-il à l'écart ? Nul ne le savait. Il avait fait preuve d'une grande lâcheté et rien ne laissait présager sa réapparition. Malgré tout, la vigilance devrait être de mise.

Pour l'heure, la galaxie célébrait la fin de cinq longues années de tyrannies. L'Alliance Rebelle avait quitté la planète glaciale et austère de Hoth pour se rendre sur Chandrilla, la planète de la sénatrice Mon Mothma. Tout comme les habitants de la planète Naboo, les Chandrilliens avaient toujours été de fervents opposants de la politique de l'Empereur. Lorsque les croiseurs interstellaires de l'Alliance se posèrent sur le sol de Chandrilla, ils furent accueillis en héros.

Cette petite planète était particulière. Tout comme Naboo, elle était propice au calme et à la paix. Elle faisait partie des mondes du noyau, les systèmes les plus influents de la galaxie, mais elle n'avait jamais perdu sa beauté naturelle. Bien que ses habitants disposent d'une technologie aussi avancée que le reste de l'univers, ils ne le manifestaient pas. Chandrilla n'était pas recouverte de grandes villes et d'immeubles. Les habitations de son peuple étaient simples et discrètes. Elles inspiraient la confiance et la simplicité.

Le soir du retour des membres de l'Alliance, une grande fête avait été organisée. La place publique de la petite ville était recouverte de lanternes. Ces dernières étaient remplies avec des lucioles qui illuminaient les alentours et faisaient flotter le dispositif. Les pilotes buvaient des verres et riaient ensembles. Une bande d'enfants jouaient avec des casques de soldats clones et s'en servaient de tambours pour jouer de la musique. L'ambiance était propice à la joie. Partout dans la galaxie, on fêtait la chute de l'Empire.

Pourtant, ce soir, Anakin était perturbé. Il était heureux de voir cette ère de tyrannie prendre fin. Cette nouvelle ère impliquait un monde plus sur pour ses enfants et il se félicitait d'avoir participé à ces changements. Mais la perte de son ancienne apprentie l'attristait plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

Alors que les célébrations avaient réuni tout le monde, il décida de se mettre à l'écart. A la bordure de la ville s'étendait une grande plaine, encerclée par un lac plat dans lequel se reflétait la lune. Il était accoudé au mur d'une petite demeure lorsqu'une présence familière le tira hors de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Luke ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Le petit garçon s'avança et s'accouda lui aussi au mur. Anakin sourit en constatant qu'ils étaient vêtus presque de la même manière et qu'ils se tenaient de la même façon. Il était vraiment sa réplique. En miniature.

- Je voudrais rester avec toi, répondit-il simplement.

Tous les deux ne dirent rien pendant un moment. La vue était spectaculaire. Anakin ne pensait pas qu'une planète puisse rivaliser en beauté avec Naboo, mais Chandrilla se défendait bien.

- Tu es triste ? demanda Luke.

- Oui, répondit Anakin.

Il décida de ne pas cacher ses sentiments. Son fils avait le droit de savoir ce qui le perturbait.

- Parce que Zemfira n'est plus là ? demanda-t-il encore.

Anakin hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il avait encore de la peine à réaliser qu'elle était partie. Lorsqu'elle était morte, il avait ressenti une déchirure profonde. Comme si quelqu'un avait tenté d'arracher une partie de son cœur, et avait succédé.

- Elle me manque beaucoup à moi aussi, murmura Luke avec tristesse.

Anakin laissa descendre doucement ses genoux pour s'asseoir par terre et se retrouver face à face avec son fils. Zemfira était également une part importante de la vie de ses enfants. Elle avait vécu non loin d'eux pendant des années et avait joué un rôle de grande sœur et de confidente pour les jumeaux.

- Tu crois qu'elle pense à moi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- J'en suis certain, répondit Anakin en souriant.

Il enlaça son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front en fermant les yeux. Le jeune Jedi laissa s'échapper un long soupir de fatigue. Après tous ces événements, il était extenué. Il avait fait tout ce qu'on avait exigé de lui et à présent, il ressentait un besoin impérieux de se reposer.

Malgré tout, son cœur tourmenté l'empêchait de se laisser aller. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait sa dispute avec son ancienne padawan. Il ressentait à nouveau cette colère et cette culpabilité émanant de chacun d'entre eux.

- Papa, regarde ! demanda Luke dans un murmure émerveillé.

Anakin rouvrit les yeux et pendant une seconde, il jura apercevoir la forme petite et mince de Zemfira. Elle semblait se dessiner à l'horizon, comme un spectre d'une apaisante couleur bleu. Le jeune Jedi secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait disparu.

- Tu l'as vue toi aussi ? demanda-t-il à son fils, complètement déboussolé.

Luke hocha de la tête vigoureusement. Il affichait un grand sourire et semblait très satisfait. Il n'était qu'un enfant. La vue de Zemfira avait suffi à l'apaiser. Anakin, cependant, se demanda pourquoi et surtout _comment_ elle leur était apparue. Son esprit vagabondait de théorie en théorie. Il ne pouvait donner d'explication rationnelle à cela. Cependant, il constata qu'un sentiment positif l'envahissait petit à petit. Un contentement qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il accueillait avec bonheur.

Alors, en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant sur la Force, il comprit que peu importait l'explication qu'il pouvait fournir à cette apparition. Zemfira était présente. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec la Force et il aurait juré sentir cette sensation légère de picotement qui accompagnait chacun de ses rires.

۞

Un long moment passa. Anakin et Luke restèrent silencieux face à la plaine et au grand lac qui bordaient la petite ville de la planète Chandrilla. Le petit garçon se leva finalement et tira sur le bras de son père avec insistance.

- Viens, ils vont faire les feux d'artifices !

Anakin se leva sans dire un mot et suivit Luke jusqu'à la place où se trouvait le reste de l'Alliance et de la population de la ville. Padmé s'avança en souriant. Elle se blottit contre Anakin, tandis que Luke rejoignit sa sœur.

La place était bondée et tout le monde s'était réuni pour assister aux célébrations. Luke et Leia, de par leur petite taille, avaient de la peine à se trouver un emplacement. Anakin et Padmé les observèrent en souriant, attendant avec impatience de découvrir quel stratagème ils allaient inventer pour se dégager de la foule.

Les jumeaux Skywalker coururent jusqu'à une petite demeure. Luke leva les bras et fit flotter sa sœur pour qu'elle atteigne le toit. Elle s'y accrocha et se hissa de ses petites mains pour se stabiliser.

Padmé tenta de rejoindre ses enfants pour leur demander de descendre. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'ils utilisent la Force pour s'amuser. Elle l'appréciait encore moins lorsqu'ils l'employaient pour faire des bêtises. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un pas, Anakin la retint contre lui d'une main ferme et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-les faire, il ne leur arrivera rien.

Pendant ce temps, Leia avait effectué la même manœuvre pour faire grimper son frère sur le toit. Elle leva un bras et fit léviter Luke pour qu'il prenne place à ses côtés. Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire et s'installèrent confortablement pour regarder les feux d'artifices depuis leur coin privilégié.

- Et tu approuves ça ? demanda Padmé, un peu exaspérée.

- Bien sur ! répondit Anakin avec évidence. S'ils peuvent le faire, ils doivent en profiter, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que cette leçon te vienne des Jedi, répondit-elle en haussant du sourcil.

- Ha oui ? demanda-t-il, joueur. Je me souviens pourtant que tu apprécies particulièrement que j'use de mes pouvoirs quand ça t'arrange.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle avec innocence.

- Anakin, aide-moi à placer ces Holopad sur le haut de l'étagère. Anakin, tu peux décrocher ces fruits du haut de cette branche ? Anakin, mets les assiettes sur la table pour le repas, se moqua-t-il en imitant la voix de Padmé.

La jeune femme se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda avec autorité.

- Aucune de ces demandes n'implique que tu fasses ce que je demande _avec_ la Force.

- Oui mais c'est bien plus simple ainsi ! se défendit-il en souriant.

Au loin, les premiers feux de joie explosèrent dans le ciel. Les étoiles furent rejointes par des milliers d'étincelles colorées, plongeant le ciel dans un tourbillon de formes et de couleurs.

۞

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Le Temple Jedi n'existait plus. Le grand appartement du 500 Republica dans lequel séjournait autrefois Padmé avait été réattribué à quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps. Anakin, Padmé, Yoda et Obi-Wan étaient revenus sur Coruscant pour participer à la restitution de la République sans pouvoir séjourner dans leur demeure habituelle. La sénatrice Mon Mothma, qui n'avait jamais quitté son poste, les invita à séjourner temporairement dans les appartements disponibles au consulat de Chandrilla.

La joie et le soulagement qui avaient suivis la fin de l'Empire furent vite rattrapés par un brutal retour à la réalité. La galaxie se retrouvait sans gouvernement. Le sénat décida de se réunir et de voter quant à l'attitude à adopter.

Padmé avait quitté le sénat après l'avènement de l'Empire pour protéger sa famille. A présent, elle n'avait plus de raison de se cacher. Une nouvelle sénatrice avait pris sa place et représentait désormais Naboo. Elle assista donc à la réunion sous son titre de représentante de l'Alliance.

La séance dura des heures. Les sénateurs n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre à adopter pour l'élection d'un nouveau Chancelier. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans le grand dôme du sénat était insupportable et le chaos qui avait gagné l'assemblé semblait sans issue. Padmé observait la scène calmement et fut surprise de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Peu lui importait les difficultés qui l'attendaient. Elle n'avait pas perdu sa passion pour la République et sa détermination n'avait jamais été aussi grande.

Anakin, Obi-Wan et Yoda passèrent la journée dans une salle de briefing du consulat de Chandrilla. L'Ordre n'était plus et tout était à reconstruire. De nombreuses questions restaient en suspens.

- Que pensez-vous de la prophétie ? demanda Obi-Wan, curieux. Les Sith n'ont pas été détruits, l'apprenti de Dooku a pris la fuite !

- De destruction, la prophétie ne fait pas mention, répondit Yoda, qui avait visiblement déjà médité sur la question.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Anakin, stupéfait.

- La prophétie un retour de l'équilibre elle mentionne. De l'harmonie, jamais de la destruction il n'a été question. Le Côté Obscur, anéanti il n'est pas. Mais pour les Jedi un nouvel espoir nous avons.

Obi-Wan et Anakin se dévisagèrent avant de regarder encore une fois maitre Yoda.

- Les jeunes Skywalker. Très jeunes ils sont. En temps voulu, ce Nouvel Ordre ils aideront à reconstruire. La Force, très puissante dans votre famille elle est. Un nouvel Ordre, un nouvel équilibre.

- La prophétie ne fait donc pas mention de la destruction des Sith ?

- De destruction ? s'étonna Yoda. Equilibre et destruction, pas un bon assemblage ce n'est.

Anakin n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Toute sa vie, on l'avait bassiné avec la prophétie de l'Elu. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'être singularisé de cette manière. On lui avait toujours rappelé que l'Elu était celui qui ramènerait l'équilibre dans la Force. Comme la plupart des Jedi, il avait toujours associé cela à la destruction des Sith.

- Que va-t-il advenir de moi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Obi-Wan et Yoda le dévisagèrent. Ils comprirent immédiatement à quoi sa question faisait référence. Il avait failli au Code. La sanction était l'exclusion. Cependant, les circonstances étaient très inhabituelles. Ils n'avaient pas pu l'exclure alors que l'Ordre n'existait plus. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de le reformer, qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ?

- Un avis, tu as ?

- J'aimerais avoir l'opportunité d'exprimer mon point de vue, si vous le permettez, proposa Anakin d'une voix calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Nous t'écoutons, répondit Obi-Wan avec intérêt.

۞

Padmé pénétra dans sa demeure de substitution à la fin de la journée. Un grand balcon lui donnait une vue imprenable sur les grands immeubles du sénat et de ses environs. La journée avait été longue. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait assisté à une séance qui dura aussi longtemps.

Afin de se consacrer à cette activité, elle avait confié Luke et Leia à C3PO pour la journée. Elle n'était pas certaine que le droïde protocolaire revienne sain et sauf de cette expérience. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Anakin avait également beaucoup à faire. Tous les deux avaient quitté l'appartement en vitesse, tôt dans la matinée. Obi-Wan, Yoda et lui devaient se réunir pour discuter de l'orientation que devait prendre le nouvel Ordre Jedi. Padmé soupira. Il restait tant à faire.

Un bruit de pas la tira hors de ses rêveries. Elle se retourna et sourit en regardant Anakin s'approcher d'elle. Il se plaça dans son dos et l'enlaça tendrement.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Une bonne journée, certainement. Mais une _longue_ journée également, répondit-elle en souriant.

Anakin la serra contre lui. Pendant un moment, il fut juste heureux de la tenir et de regarder le soleil se coucher. Cette scène en apparence si familière, si banale, était pour une grande première. Ils avaient été mariés pendant des années, mais jamais ils n'avaient passé une journée à travailler pour se retrouver calmement sur leur terrasse le soir.

- Nous avons l'air tellement normal, murmura-t-il avec satisfaction.

- Toi et moi, nous ne serons jamais normaux, répondit-elle malicieusement. Et pour rien dans la galaxie je ne souhaiterais qu'il en soit autrement. Alors, raconte ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

- Rien de très particulier. Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Tout est à reconstruire. Nous allons devoir reformer un Ordre, former des Jedi. Tout ce que nous étions a été détruit. La reconstruction va mettre du temps.

- Et pour les Sith ?

- L'apprenti de Dooku s'est enfui. Nous ne savons pas où il est. Il faudra rester vigilent. Sa formation n'a pas été achevée. Nul ne sait ce qui adviendra de lui.

Padmé hocha de la tête. La fuite de Firrenz lui rappela que l'Empire avait été détruit mais qu'il resterait toujours une menace, quelque part. Pour reconstruire une nouvelle République, ils ne devaient pas oublier les erreurs du passé et ne pas se leurrer en pensant que rien ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre.

Une question de taille restait également en suspens. L'attachement était prohibé aux Jedi. Anakin avait épousé Padmé en secret peu avant le début de la guerre des clones. Il avait menti à l'Ordre Jedi pendant des années. Lorsque Luke et Leia vinrent au monde, il avoua ses actes à Yoda et Obi-Wan. Mais, à ce moment, l'Ordre avait été presque complètement anéanti. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire renvoyer, puisque leur institution n'existait plus vraiment. Aujourd'hui, ils s'apprêtaient à reconstruire un nouvel Ordre. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, la question de leur mariage et de leurs enfants redevenait d'actualité.

- Et pour ta place dans l'Ordre ? demanda Padmé, la gorge serrée.

- Un Nouvel Ordre implique un nouveau Code. Je n'ai jamais été très conventionnel, comme Jedi. Je suis impulsif et têtu, alors que l'on nous a toujours appris à être calme et sage. Je n'ai rien de classique et sur bien des points, j'allais à l'encontre du Code. Je ne peux pas désapprouver ces règles, car même si je ne les applique pas toujours à la lettre, je comprends leur raison d'être. En ce qui concerne l'attachement, j'adhère à ces principes également. Je comprends pourquoi nous n'avons pas le droit de posséder quoi que ce soit et je suis également prêt à m'y plier. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne l'attachement émotionnel, je désapprouve. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée sur Tatooïne, j'ai su que tu jouerais un grand rôle dans ma vie. Cependant, pas un jour, pas une seule seconde, je ne t'ai considérée comme une _possession_.

Anakin s'éloigna et commença à faire les cents pas sur le balcon. Il réfléchissait à la bonne manière d'exprimer ses propos.

- Tu es nécessaire à mon existence et je t'aime, mais tu es libre et je n'ai jamais considéré que tu puisses m'appartenir. J'ai exprimé mon point de vue à maitre Yoda et Obi-Wan. Je suis d'avis que les sentiments, aussi puissants qu'ils puissent être, sont bénéfiques.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent ? demanda Padmé en retenant son souffle.

- Eh bien disons que le Code du Nouvel Ordre Jedi sera juste _un petit peu_ différent de l'ancien, répondit-il en souriant.

Padmé s'avança vers lui en souriant et le serra dans ses bras. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle savait que cela ne changerait pas leur relation, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin la vivre au grand jour.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il, curieux. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu ne peux plus représenter l'Alliance maintenant que l'opposition a pris fin.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai quelques ouvertures, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Quelles ouvertures ?

- La sénatrice Mon Mothma fait partie des trois politiciens en liste pour reprendre le titre de Chancelière. Les résultats du vote seront donnés demain, à la première séance. Elle m'a offert le poste de Vice-Chancelière de la Nouvelle République.

- Vraiment ? demanda Anakin en souriant.

Il était très heureux. La politique était un sujet qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur. Il devait cependant reconnaître que cela faisait partie de Padmé et que cette occupation faisait d'elle la personne qu'il aimait tellement. Il espérait de tout cœur que la sénatrice Mon Mothma soit élue et que Padmé puisse la suivre dans cette voie. Néanmoins, il ne put retenir une remarque.

- Deux femmes aux commandes de la République. Que va-t-il advenir de nous ? se moqua-t-il.

Padmé lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras, et se remémora avec douleur que son bras droit était fait de duracier. Le jeune Jedi ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire à la moue vexée de sa femme. Il se rapprocha alors d'elle et pris son visage entre ses mains.

- Je plaisante, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Je suis vraiment content qu'on te propose ce poste. Je suis certain que tu seras parfaite.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Padmé, curieuse de sa réaction.

- Le calme de notre soirée est définitivement révolu, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon de leur petit appartement.

Luke et Leia rentrèrent en courant. Le bruit de leurs rires et les plaintes de C3PO remplirent l'appartement auparavant silencieux. Le droïde de protocole semblait complètement perdu. Il ne marchait pas tout à fait droit et tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

Les jumeaux coururent vers leur mère pour la saluer, alors qu'Anakin se dirigeait vers le pauvre C3PO.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il en riant.

- Oh ! Maitre Anakin ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne comprends pas ces petits humains ! Ils m'ont enfermé sur la terrasse la moitié de la journée et ont menacé de me débrancher !

- Ils ont fait ça ? demanda Anakin en regardant ses enfants en riant.

- R2D2 a pris la fuite, monsieur. Je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée. J'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient altéré ses circuits.

Anakin éclata de rire et s'approcha de sa famille. Il allait falloir changer de solution. Les circuits de C3PO finiraient grillés avant la fin de l'année si quelqu'un d'autre ne prenait pas la relève.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dix ans plus tard.

La Vice-Chancelière Padmé Amidala Skywalker était assise à son bureau. Elle attendait avec impatience la de venue de sa fille, Leia. La jeune fille avait été récemment élue princesse de Theed, une place que sa mère avait autrefois occupé, avant d'accéder au trône. Elle était certaine que Leia ferait de grandes choses. Depuis toute petite, elle lui avait appris à rester fidèle à ses principes et à toujours se battre pour les causes qui lui tenaient à cœur. Le parcours de la jeune fille ressemblait beaucoup à celui de sa mère, à l'exception que Leia avait suivi, en parallèle de son éduction politique, une formation de Jedi. Elle était un cas à part car elle ne faisait pas parti de l'Ordre. Elle ne vivait pas sur Coruscant et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à son entrainement. Ses pouvoirs étaient néanmoins très puissants et la clairvoyance que la Force lui apportait en faisait une négociatrice hors pair. A l'âge de seulement quinze ans, elle dépassait en sagesse et en intelligence bien des sénateurs et des représentants du sénat.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait revenir sur Coruscant depuis la première fois depuis son sacrement. Padmé ne pouvait pas cacher sa fierté.

- Vice-Chancelière. La Princesse Leia, pour vous, annonça Dormé sur l'interphone de liaison.

- Faites-la entrer, demanda Padmé.

Elle tremblait d'impatience. Ses enfants étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Sa famille n'avait néanmoins rien de conventionnel. Luke et Leia avaient quitté le domicile familial très jeunes. La jeune fille passaient de longues périodes à l'Université de Theed et au palais de Naboo, où elle avait achevé sa formation politique, tandis que son frère passait tout son temps au nouveau Temple Jedi pour parfaire son entrainement de Jedi. Ainsi, elle chérissait chaque instant passé en leur compagnie et chaque retrouvaille.

Leia entra dans le bureau de sa mère en courant et la serra dans ses bras. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis plusieurs mois. Il y a tant de choses qu'elles voulaient se raconter.

La Princesse récemment élue portait une longue robe blanche et était coiffée dans le style traditionnel de Naboo. Padmé était très fière que sa fille ait suivi ses traces tout en développant ses capacités à travers la Force. Anakin ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son sujet non plus. Il proclamait qu'elle était l'une des seules politiciennes digne de confiance et que cela était à mettre sur le compte de sa formation de Jedi.

- Tu es magnifique ! s'émerveilla Padmé en observant sa fille. Je suis très fière de toi. J'ai vu la cérémonie de couronnement sur l'Holonet. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu y assister.

- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien. Tu viendras pour mon sacrement de Reine, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Padmé éclata de rire. Sa fille avait choisi une carrière politique. Elle avait les yeux et les cheveux foncés de sa mère. Sur bien des aspects, elle ressemblait plus à Padmé qu'à Anakin. Son lien de parenté avec son père était malgré tout indéniable. Son sourire et son assurance qui frôlait parfois l'arrogance lui venaient directement de lui.

- Tu vois toujours ce garçon ? demanda Padmé en souriant.

Leia se figea. Lors de son dernier séjour sur Coruscant, elle avait rencontré un jeune homme. Il lui plaisait beaucoup, mais leur statut social était quelque peu différent. Il était contrebandier et parcourait la galaxie de bout en bout, remplissant parfois des missions douteuses. Elle n'aurait pas du s'intéresser à ce genre de personne, mais son côté provocateur et l'imprévisibilité de ses actes la fascinaient. Il avait des yeux rêveurs, des cheveux foncés et étaient un peu plus âgé. Il exerçait sur elle une attirance qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer.

- Nous nous voyons à l'occasion, répondit-elle d'un ton innocent.

Elle avait mis sa mère au courant de cette fréquentation peu de temps après leur rencontre. Elle lui faisait confiance et savait qu'elle ne s'y opposerait pas. Après tout, Padmé avait épousé un Jedi, un homme plus jeune qu'elle avec lequel toute relation était prohibée. En matière de relations amoureuses, elle n'était pas tout à fait en position de placer des interdictions. De toute manière, elle ne cherchait même pas à le faire. En revanche, le cas de son père serait plus délicat.

- Tu n'as toujours rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais il va bien falloir le mettre au courant un jour. D'ailleurs, comment s'appelle ce garçon ?

- Han Solo, répondit Leia d'une voix timide. Et je pensais que... tu pourrais lui annoncer la nouvelle ?

Padmé hocha de la tête en souriant.

- C'est donc moi qui doit faire le sal boulot ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Il sera plus calme si c'est toi qui le fais.

- C'est entendu, répondit Padmé. Ton frère vient dîner ce soir. Viens avec lui. Nous pourrons faire cela ce soir.

Leia acquiesça en souriant. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

۞

Le nouveau Temple Jedi était de taille plus modeste que l'ancien. Il était toujours situé au même emplacement de la ville et avait été reconstruit après la destruction de la tour Impériale que Darth Sidious avait érigée à ce même endroit.

Le Code des Jedi n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait seulement évolué. En particulier en ce qui concernait l'attachement émotionnel à d'autres êtres. Anakin avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point et avait défendu sa position avec sagesse. En dehors de cela, les règles de cette institution millénaire restaient semblables à ce qu'elles avaient toujours été. L'Ordre était tout de même différent. Le nombre de Jedi était très restreint. En dix ans, seuls quelques membres avaient été formés. Parmi les trois enfants qui avaient été sauvées pendant l'attaque de l'ancien Temple Jedi, seuls deux avaient survécu. Ils avaient grandis et étaient maintenant de jeunes chevaliers Jedi. Le Conseil, autrefois constitué de douze membres, ne comptait maintenant que les trois Maitres Jedi de l'Ordre: Obi-Wan, Yoda et Anakin. Ils prévoyaient d'élargir ce cercle dès que d'autres Jedi atteindrait ce statut. En attendant, leur priorité était de former de nouveaux membres.

Luke Skywalker était un élève prometteur. Il avait hérité des pouvoirs de son père mais également de son tempérament explosif. Il était parfois impatient et nerveux. Heureusement, une grande part de Padmé s'était également transmise en lui et la nervosité du jeune homme était compensée par la douceur de sa mère et sa capacité à agir avec sagesse.

Peu de temps après l'avènement de la Nouvelle République, Luke avait commencé sa formation. Il avait fallu qu'un maitre le prenne en charge. Anakin avait songé à assurer la formation de son fils, mais il réalisa rapidement que, s'il était devenue le maitre Jedi avisé qu'il était aujourd'hui, il le devait en grande partie à Obi-Wan. Il s'était occupé de lui depuis son plus jeune âge et lui avait permis de devenir meilleur. Anakin ne pouvait souhaiter mieux pour son fils et demanda à son vieil ami d'assurer la formation du jeune Luke. Le vieux maitre bougon avait commencé par protester. Il avait argumenté en déclarant qu'il était trop vieux pour supporter un nouvel apprenti aussi imprévisible. Mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence. Entrainer un nouveau Skywalker était un challenge qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Anakin observait la salle d'entrainement depuis le balcon qui la surplombait. Luke et Obi-Wan s'entrainaient au combat au sabre laser. La scène le fit sourire. Cette scène était comme une réplique d'une époque reculée. Le jeune Luke, avec ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux bleus, ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il avait par ailleurs hérité de son sabre laser. Anakin lui en avait fait cadeau lorsqu'il avait débuté sa formation.

Obi-Wan était face au jeune Luke, son sabre en garde devant lui, parant chacune de ses attaques. Il y a environ vingt ans, il faisait la même chose avec le jeune padawan Anakin Skywalker.

- Tu dois apprendre à te servir de ton esprit plutôt que des tes yeux ! conseilla Obi-Wan en parant encore une fois une attaque du jeune Luke.

- Je me sers de mon esprit ! se défendit-il en rendant ses assauts plus pressants.

- Non. Tu regardes mes mouvements et tu agis en conséquence. Tu ne les anticipes pas.

- Je vois bien ! répondit-il, légèrement frustré.

- C'est très exactement ce que je viens de dire, Luke. Tu vois, mais tu ne comprends pas, répondit le vieux maitre en rengainant son sabre laser.

Luke attacha son sabre à sa ceinture en souriant. Les enseignements d'Obi-Wan étaient toujours donnés de manière énigmatique. Tout conseil devait être médité. Selon Anakin, cela empirait en vieillissant.

۞

Padmé rentra tôt du sénat. Elle congédia ses servantes et son équipe de sécurité. Rapidement, elle se changea pour porter une robe plus confortable. Lorsqu'elle était sénatrice, elle avait eu des obligations vestimentaires. Une personne de son rang impliquait des attentes élevées. Maintenant qu'elle était Vice-Chancelière de la Nouvelle République Galactique, ces standards avaient encore évolués. Ses robes étaient d'une richesse infinie, mais elle pesait également lourd. A la fin de la journée, elle était ravie de s'en débarrasser pour porter ses robes traditionnelles de Naboo.

La jeune femme sortit de la penderie et retrouva son époux dans le salon. Anakin n'avait pas pour habitude de rentrer si tôt à leur domicile.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Après toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, elle le trouvait toujours incroyable. Il la faisait rêver avec les histories qu'il lui racontait, des missions de négociations à l'autre bout de la galaxie, dans des contrées exotiques et pleines d'aventures.

- Leia est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Elle est passée à mon bureau ce matin. J'ai demandé aux jumeaux de venir nous rendre visite ce soir. Ils viennent pour le dîner.

Anakin la serra à nouveau contre lui et ferma les yeux. Sa fille lui manquait. Il ne la voyait pas souvent mais suivait sa progression à travers l'Holonet. Elle était probablement la seule politicienne, en dehors de Padmé, pour laquelle il manifestait de l'intérêt.

- Je me réjouis. Tu as déjà commandé le repas pour ce soir ?

- Je peux cuisiner, tu sais, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je t'en prie. Padmé. Tu es ma femme et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu es une politicienne brillante et tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal avec un speeder. Tu as beaucoup de qualités, mais la cuisine n'en fait définitivement pas partie.

La jeune femme croisa les bras et se retourna en affichant une mine faussement vexée. Elle savait qu'Anakin avait raison. Peu de temps après leur mariage, elle avait appris par l'Holonet qu'il rentrerait sur Coruscant pour quelques jours. Ils étaient mariés depuis très peu de temps et elle voulait lui faire une surprise en lui préparant un repas. Elle avait pensé qu'il apprécierait un dîner en sa compagnie. Au final, il avait effectivement apprécié sa compagnie. Mais ils avaient du se faire livrer leur repas par une compagnie gastronomique de Coruscant, car Padmé avait complètement raté sa préparation.

Cette histoire les faisait toujours beaucoup rire. La jeune femme se défendait en avançant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être douée dans tous les domaines.

- Je vais demander à l'équipe de cuisine de nous livrer le dîner, répondit-elle en faisant mine d'être vexée.

- Sage décision.

Anakin se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

۞

Luke et Leia arriveraient bientôt. Padmé décida qu'il était temps de parler à son époux du premier petit ami de leur fille. Après tout, elle était une politicienne de grande expérience. Elle pouvait certainement trouver un moyen d'amener ce sujet de manière à le rendre parfaitement anodin.

- Nos enfants ont tellement grandi, déclara-t-elle en s'appuyant à la balustrade du balcon, aux côtés d'Anakin.

- Je sais, répondit-il en secouant la tête, l'air pensif. Mais pour moi ils resteront toujours petits.

Cette réponse décrocha un grand sourire chez Padmé. S'il savait...

- A ce propos. Tu savais que Leia avait rencontré quelqu'un ?

Anakin dévisagea sa femme. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi incrédule. Pas même lorsque Padmé lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour lui, dans l'arène de Geonosis. Pas même le jour où on lui avait accordé le rang de Chevalier Jedi. Pas même non plus lorsqu'il avait appris que Padmé était enceinte et qu'ils allaient avoir des enfants.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il simplement, incapable de former une phrase complète.

- Oh, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. Je sais simplement qu'il s'appelle Han Solo et qu'il est contrebandier, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Notre fille sort avec un _contrebandier _? demanda-t-il avec effroi.

- C'est un problème ? demanda Padmé, innocemment.

- Est-ce que c'est un problème ? s'exclama Anakin. Eh bien, oui, sans doute ! Ils ne devraient pas être ensemble. Elle a été élue Princesse de Theed !

Padmé éclata de rire. Le statut de leur fille et celui du garçon qu'elle appréciait étaient effectivement très dissemblables. A ce niveau, elle devait tenir de sa mère. Padmé avait visiblement un goût prononcé pour ce qui était interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle ?

- Un Jedi et une sénatrice, tu trouves ça mieux ?

- Padmé. Serais-tu en train d'essayer de me comparer à ce contrebandier ?

- Peut-être un peu, répondit-elle innocemment. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça ! Et Leia tient vraiment à ce que tu approuves son choix.

Anakin ne répondit rien. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour que la Force lui inflige ça. Finalement, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se rappela de sa rencontre avec Padmé, lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. Elle était reine de Naboo et il était esclave. Après tout, qui était-il pour juger ?

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Luke et Leia entrèrent. Ils étaient affamés. Padmé se dirigea vers eux pour les accueillir et adressa une dernière remarque à son mari.

- Elle est jeune, laisse-la tranquille.

- C'est un ordre ?

- Un simple conseil, répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Dans un appartement du grand immeuble de résidence du sénat, les membres de la famille Skywalker partageaient l'un des rares repas où ils pouvaient se permettre de se réunir. Demain, ils devraient tous retourner à leur devoir. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire. La Nouvelle République était jeune et fragile. Elle avait besoin du Nouvel Ordre Jedi pour la protéger et de politiciens idéalistes pour la guider.

De nombreuses aventures attendraient encore les générations à venir.

**Fin de la Partie 2 et de l'histoire**


End file.
